Despedida de Soltero
by Irina Q
Summary: Solo faltaba una noche para el gran día, la boda de Edward y Bella, Alice tenia todo planeado para su última noche de soltería, pero alguien interfiere en sus planes... Emmett
1. Chapter 1

EXB

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."

Ninon de Lenclos

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

Prefacio

Solo faltaba una noche para el gran día, la boda de Edward y Bella. Alice había preparado todo para que tanto Edward como Bella disfrutaran de su última noche de soltería, todo iba según lo planeado por Alice, una noche tranquila de chicas en casa de Bella y en casa Jasper estaba encargado de la despedida de Edward…todo iba perfecto hasta que alguien interfiere en sus planes…EMMETT. ¿Qué hará Emmett para sabotear a Alice? ¿Qué tendrá planeado para nuestro inocente Ed?

Nota: Pues creo prudente agregar, que es la primera vez que público algo y creo que lo he hecho más bien por un par de mis amigas, que fueron mis principales animadoras durante la escritura de este historia basada en personajes tan queridos. Las Quiero Mucho CHicas :)

Procurare subir minimo 2 caps por semana

cualquier comentario, queja, lo que sea, estare al pendiente.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."

Ninon de Lenclos

Capítulo I

Intervención Oportuna

EPOV

Me encontraba muy inquieto, el simple hecho de saber que la "pequeña demonio" había estado detrás de todo, me daba escalofríos, intente no pensar mucho en lo que me esperaba y me concentre en la brisa que azotaba mi rostro, acelere aun más el paso, necesitaba verla, sin duda alguna ella era la única que podía hacer que me olvidara de todo, incluso de mi temible hermana.

Tal como lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, subí por la ventana de mi novia – _una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro, dentro de poco pasaría a ser la Señora Cullen, el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía creer que tenía un corazón palpitando de emoción_ – me adentre sin hacer el menor ruido, busque por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de ella, no estaba por ningún lado, solo su inconfundible y exquisito aroma inundaba aquel pequeño cuarto. Agudicé aun más mis sentidos, no pude evitar soltar un gruñido cuando sentí ese aroma tan familiar y a la vez nauseabundo…el perro estaba en casa.

-000-

El comisario Swan se encontraba como siempre en su sofá frente al televisor, parecía estar absorto en un juego de los Lakers, el chico de piel bronceada y cuerpo fornido al lado suyo, parecía estar demasiado a gusto en aquel lugar, sin embargo para la chica de expresivos ojos café que lo miraba desde la puerta, por algún motivo le parecía de lo más desagradable.

Bella, cariño crees que nos podrías traer unas bebidas, por favor- Dijo Charlie, sin prestar mucha atención a la expresión de desacuerdo de su hija.

Hey Bells, espera, te ayudare - dijo animadamente Jacob mientras hacía ademan de levantarse del sillón.

No es necesario Jacob, siéntete como en tu casa - dijo Bella, entonando cada palabra con sarcasmo.

Jacob solo sonreía, el hecho de ver a su amiga con cara de enfado le causaba gracia, simplemente le parecía adorable, sigilosamente se fue detrás de su amiga intentando mantener la distancia, sabía que dentro de poco estallaría y lloverían reproches.

Jacob Black, eres un insensato, como se te ocurre venir por aquí precisamente hoy, HOYYYY – Bella no pudo contenerse más, en verdad quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas a Jacob, sino fuera porque su padre se encontraba en la habitación contigua, le hubiera dado incluso un par de golpes, aunque al final ella hubiese sido la lastimada.

Mientras Bella hablaba sin parar, y le reprochaba el haber ido hoy en su víspera de bodas, Jacob parecía ensimismado en su propio mundo y es que sin duda un aroma de lo más desagradable había llegado a su agudizado olfato, un olor dulzón que le quemaba.

Bella dejo de maldecirlo, cuando noto los temblores de su enorme amigo, algo ocurría, no podía ser que Jacob se pusiera así por algo tan insignificante, sus palabras no podían haber calado tan hondo ¿o sí?

Jake, lo siento, cálmate, no es para que te pongas así, es solo que a veces me sacas de quicio – Bella se calló inmediatamente al ver la expresión de su amigo, sin duda la reacción de Jake no había tenido nada que ver con sus insultos, algo pasaba.

Bella no supo que ocurría, hasta cuando se vio en esa embarazosa posición, Jacob se encontraba extrañamente cerca, en realidad, demasiado cerca, solo 3 cm. separaban sus labios de los de Jacob, temía profundamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable contacto, casi podía escuchar en altavoz la cuenta regresiva, 4, 3, 2, 1, se sentía como esperando el impacto para la extinción total, tal como ocurría en las películas, en esos segundos tan angustiosos pasaron por su cabeza miles de cosas, pero lo que más la invadía era el miedo, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? fue lo único que pudo pensar.

De pronto sonó el timbre - Maldición – bufó Jacob, mientras se movía bruscamente, provocando que Bella se tambaleara.

EPOV

El escuchar los pensamientos de ese chucho, requería de todo mi autocontrol. No culpaba a Jacob del odio y aberración que sentía hacia mí, yo mismo sentía que era un monstruo demasiado egoísta al querer tener a Bella a mi lado…para siempre.

Y era justo ese egoísmo el que hacía que luchara por Bella, lo cual me llevaba a querer sacar a Jacob de esa casa AHORA. Un pensamiento más de boicot a la boda y personalmente bajaría y le daría una paliza, sin importar la presencia de Charlie y las súplicas de Bella, aunque dudaba mucho que no cediera ante los de esta última.

Alice - pensó – Es la única que puede ayudarme – Maldición porque siempre requería de la ayuda de esa enana, sin duda alguna, me lo cobraría caro y presentía que sería más pronto de lo que esperaba.

"Así que estas aquí chupasangres…acaso no puedes darle espacio a Bella, o es que temes que se arrepienta en último momento"- dijo Jacob en su característico tono de suficiencia. Así que Jacob ya sabía que estaba ahí, tendría que actuar más rápido de lo que creía.

Volvió a saltar por la ventana, con toda la agilidad y elegancia típica de su personalidad, saco su teléfono móvil y marco el número de Alice, con una velocidad casi imposible de seguir.

Que ocurre, no te veo con mucha claridad- dijo Alice sin poder ocultar su tono de impotencia – está ahí ese tal…en fin el "amiguito" de Bella- dijo con un deje de asco.

Si – dije secamente – supongo que no tengo que decirte que vengas lo más pronto posible.

Me debes una Eddy – me contesto Alice, fue inevitable hacer una mueca al escuchar ese apodo de "cariño", supe que eso solo podía significar que estaba en los planes diabólicos de mi pequeña y manipuladora hermana - por suerte para ti, ya voy doblando en la esquina – termino diciendo Alice colgando el teléfono.

Efectivamente escuché el sonido inconfundible del auto de Alice, pero había algo más urgente que atrajo mi atención.

"mmm ¿por qué no? Serás el espectador principal, cuando le robe un beso a Bella, veras como en verdad se debe besar a una mujer y lo mejor, verás cómo me corresponde" – los pensamientos de ese mugroso estaban a punto de hacerme perder el control - NO TE ATREVAS… MUGROSO CHUCHO…GRRR - dije lo más bajo que pude, conteniendo al máximo las ganas de ir a partirle la cara dejando escapar un gutural gruñido. Podía ver la expresión de desacierto de Bella en los pensamientos de Jacob, ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar, estaba a punto de ocurrir y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

El sonido del timbre insistentemente lo saco de los pensamientos de Jacob, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la oportuna entrada de su hermana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, podía oír como Jacob le gritaba mentalmente, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo importante era que no había logrado besar a Bella, a su Bella.

Espero Realmente que les haya gustado y pues creo que no es mucho pedir un par de RR, me haria muy feliz saber que alguien se dedica a leer las locuras que a uno se le ocurre. Bueno Bsotes, se les quiere de gratis, cuidense.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."

Ninon de Lenclos

Realmente espero que les guste...y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo II

Adiós Bella Swan, Bienvenida Sra. Cullen

Bella se sostuvo como pudo de la mesa, para evitar que su torpeza hiciera aparición, Jacob sin embargo tenía una cara de enfado que no podía disimular. Bella no entendía nada en lo absoluto, pero sin duda sabia que Edward o Alice tenían que ver en esto, o a lo mejor los dos.

Hola Alice, querida, pasa no te quedes afuera - dijo Charlie mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Alice – susurro Bella, como una afirmación a sus pensamientos.

Una vez dentro, Charlie no pudo contenerse más - ¿Y qué haces a esta hora sola por la calle? – cuestiono curioso ante la inesperada llegada de Alice.

Lo siento – dijo Alice con cara de cachorro con hambre – pero comprenda es la última noche de soltería de Bella, NECESITAMOS UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE CHICAS – dijo esto último en un incontenido tono de emoción y obviedad.

Ah eso...mmm – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Charlie, antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina, era seguro que el recordatorio de Alice acerca de la boda no le había asentado para nada.

Bella, aquí esta Alice – dijo Charlie mientras entraba en la cocina – que se traen ustedes dos que aun no han servido las bebidas.

Ya voy papa, es que Jacob se estaba despidiendo porque ya es tarde y no quiere que la novia luzca demacrada mañana, no es cierto Jake? - dijo Bella, mientras rezaba porque su padre le creyera la mentira y Jacob le siguiera la corriente.

Pero sorprendentemente Jacob asintió sin rechistar ni nada, simplemente dedico a Charlie una mueca que se suponía una sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera hacerle un comentario grosero a Alice, y salió sin más, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás.

Eso partió el corazón de Bella, sintió el enorme deseo de ir tras Jacob y decirle que se quedara lo que quisiera, deseo muy hondamente que todo fuera como antes, pero eso jamás volvería a ser así.

Charlie salió de la cocina sin entender mucho lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco era un hombre de muchas palabras, así que aprovecho que se habían acabado los cortes comerciales para dirigirse nuevamente a su sofá.

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto tímidamente Alice, temiendo que Bella rompiera en llanto. Bella lucia desencajada, aparentemente no había disimulado muy bien lo que le había producido la marcha de Jacob.

Sí claro, solo creo que debo despedirme de forma apropiada- dijo Bella mientras se disponía a ir a la puerta, sin embargo Alice la detuvo con su usual agilidad.

Bella, lo siento pero ya se ha ido – dijo Alice quedamente, como intentando consolar de algún modo a su amiga.

Ya se ha…ido – fueron todas las palabras que logro articular Bella, sonaba mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

Si Bella – contesto Alice mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía soportar el frágil cuerpo de su amiga.

Solo dame un minuto – Bella sin duda necesitaba reponerse, se apoyo en la mesa de la cocina, sabia muy profundamente que la marcha de Jacob de esa manera, tenía más de un significado, sabía que esa sería la última vez que había visto a su amigo como simplemente Bella Swan, porque a partir de mañana seria la esposa de todo lo que él simplemente odiaba y despreciaba, mañana seria la SRA. CULLEN.

Ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara, instintivamente puso una mano sobre su pecho como queriendo calmar a su atormentado corazón y se aferro fuertemente a lo único que realmente podía tranquilizarla, la imagen de su perfecto Edward esperándola en el altar.

Bella necesitas algo, un vaso con agua, ¿algo? – le pregunto una Alice un tanto preocupada.

Tranquila Alice, ya estoy mejor- dijo Bella aun meditando sobre como seria todo a partir de mañana.

Pues suena perfecto, porque hay alguien arriba que está muy impaciente – dijo en un susurro solo audible para Bella.

Él… ¿estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunto Bella con voz angustiosa. No podía creerlo, ahora entendía la actitud cambiante de Jacob, sin duda él sabía que Edward estaba arriba, ¡OH POR DIOS!, Edward tuvo que haber sabido que Jacob iba a besarla; Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alice cuando esta le respondió.

Créeme, mi intervención oportuna no fue casualidad – dijo Alice con voz divertida al ver la expresión de asombro de Bella.

Bella se despidió de su padre, lo más tranquilamente que pudo y subió las escaleras rápidamente, realmente no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba verlo y con urgencia, a Él, su perfecto novio,… su perfecto EDWARD.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo, /*y que tal si está molesto, pensó*/. Nuevamente Alice, casi como leyéndole el pensamiento la saco de dudas;

-Bella, no seas tonta, si no entras ¡ahora!, entonces sí se molestara – dijo guiñándole un ojo – me quedare aquí en el baño para darles un poco de intimidad – dijo mientras se adentraba en la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación de Bella.

Bella abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba de espaldas a ella, parecía meditabundo, como si mantuviera una conversación intima con la oscuridad que se veía por la ventana.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos empero no hubo respuesta, Edward parecía una estatua, /*a lo mejor Alice se había equivocado*/ estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando entonces le vio voltearse.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste...Cuidense, y Bsotes

PD: muchísimas gracias por los RR, ya empezaba a creer que no llegarían...jejeje...me motivan un monton.

Se les Quiere de Gratis

* * *

Capítulo III

¡Más Vale Que Arregles Esto Edward Cullen!

EPOV

Y ahí estaba la razón de mí existir, Bella parecía simplemente asustada, parecía que iba a llorar; una vez más desee poder leer sus pensamientos.

El verla así, definitivamente me confirmaba que era un monstruo, que tal si no le había dado a Bella la suficiente libertad para decidir, a lo mejor simplemente me había dejado llevar de mi egoísmo sin pensar que tal vez Ella estaba embobada por el encanto de mi especie y nada más. Mil y una dudas me asaltaron en ese instante, pero realmente mi único temor era pensar en la posibilidad de una eternidad sin Bella. ¿Y qué tal si lo mejor para ella era Jacob? ¿Y si siempre había sido Él la mejor opción para mi Bella?

Mientras mi supuesta conciencia me torturaba, Bella interrumpió mis cavilaciones

-Edward lo lamento mucho, no pude hacer nada por evitar lo que se venía, sabes muy bien que Jacob es un cabezotas, pero en verdad, tienes mucha razón para estar enojado conmigo, lo acepto, pero por favor Edward…háblame – termino Bella su monologo, ya por la falta de aire.

Bella, no estoy enojado contigo – dijo Edward mientras de sus labios brotaba una amarga sonrisa. Definitivamente Bella era una especie en extinción, él era el que se tenía que disculpar por ser un ser de lo más egoísta, pero sin duda tenía que acabar con esto, no podía permitir que Bella perdiera todo lo que en verdad valía la pena solo por su demonio interior que se regocijaba ante la idea de una eternidad con ella – Bella lo siento – dijo Edward mientras sopesaba las palabras que le diría para que entendiera y al final no lo convenciera como siempre ocurría.

Levante la vista, y ahí estaban esos enormes ojos cafés, tan expresivos, tan llenos de…vida, quise besarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ya sabía de antemano cual sería su reacción y sabía que si me acercaba mi poca voluntad tendría una derrota segura.

Nuevamente le di la espalda, me era imposible seguir mirándole a los ojos y continuar con lo que me proponía – Bella, la boda se cancela – dije seriamente. Justo cuando iba a explicarle mis razones, me voltee pero no pude continuar, la imagen que tenia frente a mi simplemente me paralizo.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Bella, se veía sumamente pálida, me acerque rápidamente temiendo que fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente – Edward eres un idiota, como le dices eso a la pobre Bella – dijo una Alice que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Yo…- no sabía que mas decir, sin duda había sido un completo idiota al decir eso sin más, ¡Maldición! era un imbécil, como era posible que hiciera sufrir a Bella así.

Bella únicamente sollozaba mientras Alice intentaba consolarla y me miraba con cara de ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Bella, yo…- me disponía a aclarar la situación cuando escuche que Charlie venia, salí rápidamente por la ventana, sin tiempo para dar mayor explicación.

Bella ¿qué ocurre, que ha pasado? – pregunto Charlie de forma apremiante, sin duda la imagen de su hija no era en absoluto la de una novia feliz en la noche previa a su boda.

Oh, no se preocupe Jefe Swan… Bella está pasando por una crisis pre-matrimonio – dijo Alice confiadamente, sin duda alguna mi hermana tenía aparte del don de sus visiones, el don de mentir con demasiada naturalidad, pero en estos momentos se lo agradecía más que nunca, porque Bella era incapaz de pronunciar alguna frase coherente.

Bella te encuentras bien – dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba cautelosamente, conocía del miedo que le daba al jefe Swan las lagrimas, y sus pensamientos se lo confirmaban – Cariño si no estás segura de esto, aún estas a tiempo, no ha pasado nada…tranquila, NADIE te puede obligar a nada – termino diciendo Charlie.

Bella lo miro a los ojos – Nadie me obliga a nada papa, es solo que… - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de empezar a sollozar de nuevo. – Ve jefe Swan es solo una crisis de esas que les da a las novias justo antes de la boda, solo que a Bella se le ha adelantado un poco – intervino Alice apresuradamente.

El jefe Swan no estaba muy convencido, pero acepto las excusas de Alice con tal de alejarse del llanto de su hija, no era mal padre pero una característica propia de Charlie es que no era muy expresivo con las palabras.

Volví a entrar con el mismo sigilo con que había salido – Bella, perdóname, por favor, perdóname, soy un imbécil – dijo con un tono agónico en su voz.

Edward me puedes explicar, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es eso que la boda se cancela? no soy Bella y en verdad quiero gritarte y de paso golpearte – dijo una Alice en un tono bastante modulado pero con furia contenida.

Bella dejo de sollozar, se incorporo como pudo rehusando la ayuda de Alice y me miro directo a los ojos / ¡Maldición! Esa mirada me torturaba / se acerco a mí aún con los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Edward, sé que no soy la mujer más despampanante del mundo ni siquiera me considero bonita y dejo de pedirle algo a la vida porque siento que el tenerte a mi lado es un regalo inmerecido, pero por favor perdóname – hizo una pausa, miro al suelo, suspiro y volvió a mirarme – Edward perdóname, sé que falle, que he debido de parar en seco a Jacob, sé que incluso no debí siquiera dejar que entrara en casa, pero es solo que…- dijo mi ángel mientras se estrechaba contra mi pecho ahogando otro sollozo.

Me limite a abrazarla, la frase que había dejado inconclusa me lastimaba /*es solo que…* / no quise detenerme a buscarle el significado a esa frase incompleta…

Alice se encamino hacia la ventana que estaba detrás nuestro – los dejare solos – dijo mientras mentalmente me gritaba – "MÁS VALE QUE ARREGLES ESTO EDWARD CULLEN" – aún afuera seguía gritándome improperios que opte bloquear.

Bella, cariño, no quiero cancelar la boda por lo que paso con Jacob hoy, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada Jacob es…*un chucho que sueña con apartarte de mi lado, pensé* -simplemente Jacob – dije acariciándole el cabello.

Seguí abrazándola y permanecimos por unos minutos en silencio, era reconfortante tener a Bella así, pero debía decirle lo que pensaba - Bella has imaginado como seria tu vida si yo simplemente no me hubiese acercado a ti…- hice una pausa intentando sopesar muy bien las palabras – tendrías una vida completa y normal, irías a la universidad, te hubieses enamorado de alguien que no te arrebataría tanto como lo hago yo, hubieses tenido una familia, hijos sin duda muy hermosos como lo eres tú…- le dije apartándola lo suficiente para verla a los ojos - muchas cosas que simplemente yo no te podré dar – continúe, sin darle tregua a Bella que se disponía a hablar, sabía que si le daba la oportunidad de replicar me vería tentado a darme por vencido – Eres mi vida Bella, te amo más de lo que te imaginas y justamente por eso, sé que pierdes demasiado al estar conmigo, quiero que vivas Bella…mi Bella – concluí mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Disfruten, hoy decidí subir en duo-pack...bsotes

* * *

Capítulo IV

Todo fue por ¿Celos?

Bella solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía unos fríos labios sobre su frente. Siempre supo que permanecer junto a Edward implicaba renunciar a muchas cosas, sin embargo eso era algo insignificante, nunca lo había visto como un sacrificio sino como un pequeño precio a pagar por estar al lado de un ser tan perfecto como lo era Edward.

Lentamente se separo de los brazos de su novio y se sentó en la cama, dando unas palmaditas al lado suyo en señal a Edward para que se sentara, suspiro – Edward creo que aun no te has dado cuenta – éste pareció desconcertado, Bella prosiguió mirando hacia la oscuridad de su ventana – no concibo una existencia sin ti, Edward; cuando te fuiste simplemente es como si te hubieses llevado mi propia alma contigo – Edward frunció el ceño, le dolía mucho recordar todo el daño que le había causado a Bella con su partida – Edward mírame – le dijo mientras veía el semblante de angustia de Edward.

Yo simplemente dejo de existir si no estás a mi lado – dijo Bella mientras se aferraba al cuello de Edward, depositando un tierno beso sobre aquellos labios fríos y duros como mármol.

Edward quisó decirle algo pero le fue imposible, sus labios estaban aprisionados por los de Bella y aunque le hubiese sido fácil romper el beso, no quería hacerlo, los labios de su novia demandaban más atención de los suyos y finalmente se dio por vencido.

Bella rompió el beso ya por falta de aire – Edward, es cuando estoy junto a ti, que me siento realmente viva – dijo con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil, una reacción típica causada por el perfecto ser que tenia frente a ella – y la única manera de que te deshagas de mi… es que simplemente ya no me quieras – dijo agachando la cabeza de manera que su cabello le cubría gran parte del rostro.

Mi Bella, mi tonta Bella…eso jamás pasara – dijo Edward mientras colocaba un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, haciendo que Bella levantara la vista para toparse con esos hermosos ojos dorados en los que siempre se perdía.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Edward intentando parecer casual – mmm… – dijo Bella de forma dubitativa para después asentir con la cabeza – ¿eres consciente de todo a lo que vas a renunciar por estar conmigo? – soltó sin más preámbulos, Edward.

Justo cuando Bella iba a replicar casi sin pensar demasiado en la respuesta, Edward le coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios – medítalo Bella… que tal si tienes otras opciones y simplemente por tu testarudez no has querido darte cuenta – dijo de forma seria.

A que te refieres Edward Cullen – dijo Bella mirándolo de forma desdeñosa y sospechosa – Edward esto no tiene nada que ver con Jacob ¿cierto? – dijo Bella parándose de forma brusca de la cama.

Así que eso era todo… ¡Celos! – espetó una Bella colérica – No puedo creerlo, Edward Cullen, cancelaste la boda por Jacob ¿en serio? – dijo incrédula mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante a Edward.

Edward se iba alejando de Bella conforme ella se acercaba – no es por eso Bella, cálmate – dijo Edward ya acorralado contra la pared – es solo que ¿y qué tal si Jacob es mejor para ti? ¿Lo has pensado, no tendrías que renunciar a nada por él? – termino Edward ya nervioso por la mirada acusatoria de Bella mientras intentaba que sus excusas sonaran convincentes.

Lo siento, en verdad, no debí tomar una decisión de tal magnitud tan apresuradamente – dijo Edward con expresión de derrota, agachando la cabeza. Bella se paró a escasos pasos de él – Edward en verdad ya no es importante lo que es mejor para mi simplemente tu eres vital para yo poder hacer algo tan simple como respirar – declaro Bella con total seguridad y firmeza.

Edward le dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que hacían que a Bella se le acelerara tanto el corazón que casi se podía bailar al ritmo del mismo – Eso quiere decir que aún seguiré siendo mañana la Sra. Cullen – preguntó juguetonamente Bella enarcando una de sus cejas, pareciendo extremadamente demasiado sensual ante un Edward que simplemente parecía anonadado, éste no pudo evitar mirarla de la forma habitual, como si fuese el descubridor de un tesoro y es que justo eso era lo que significaba Bella para Edward, un tesoro único e incalculable, ante la intensa mirada de Edward, las mejillas sonrosadas de Bella y el ritmo furtivo de su corazón hicieron nuevamente aparición, en ese momento fue consciente del profundo significado de lo que había dicho ni ella misma creía las palabras que habían brotado de sus labios.

¿Qué has hecho con mi prometida? – dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo pícaramente siguiéndole el juego – Bella – dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la nariz, para después terminar en su mejilla – eres demasiado sexy para tu propia seguridad – el sonrojo se acentuó aún más - Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que te conviertas en mi esposa… - confirmo Edward tomando una pausa, la miro directamente a los ojos, se acerco lentamente para susurrar en su oído - te amare eternamente Bella Swan – termino diciendo Edward tomando de la mano a Bella y observando el anillo de compromiso que había sido alguna vez de su madre…Bella no hacía más que intentar controlarse ante las miles de descargas que el olor y el roce de Edward habían provocado en ella

Una risa musical, los interrumpió – hermano, ten cuidado, causas estragos en Bella – intervino Alice mirando detenidamente a Edward - Mmm interesante… ¿Edward Cullen sintiendo celos de un chucho? – continuo diciendo Alice, observando la situación de forma divertida desde la ventana – espera a que Emmett se entere de esto – dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara en su perfecto y níveo rostro.

Alice, crees que podrías darnos un momento - dijo Edward mientras le lanzaba una significativa mirada a su hermana - Lo siento hermanito, pero has visto la hora que es – dijo la pequeña vampira mientras alejaba a Bella de Edward – son apenas las siete, Alice, tendrás toda la noche para tus cosas de chicas – dijo Edward como refunfuñando.

Ni se te ocurra Edward, a diferencia de nosotros Bella si necesita dormir – dijo Alice mirando a Bella con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto temía Bella – necesito que luzca aún más radiante así que tengo preparada toda una pequeña jornada – termino diciendo mientras empujaba levemente a Edward para que saliera por la ventana.

Además, también tengo todo preparado para ti en casa – agrego Alice – tendrás tu noche de chicos, Jasper estará a cargo de todo – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tranquila Bella, será algo sencillo, nada extraordinario - dijo Alice, mientras veía la expresión de curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de su amiga – Edward si no te vas en este instante, saldré yo misma a asegurarme que te vayas – dijo Alice en casi un susurro que sabía que su hermano escucharía perfectamente, aparte de todas las amenazas mentales que le estaba casi gritando.

Con una sonrisa de victoria se dirigió a Bella, quien la miraba de forma temerosa - Ok Bella, manos a la obra, tenemos mucho por hacer – dijo una entusiasmada Alice mientras sacaba mil y una chuchería de un bolso que Bella juro no haber visto a la llegada de Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Espero lo disfruten, gracias a todas aquellas lectoras fantasmas, cuidense, se les quiere de gratis

Por supuesto que voy a seguir subiendo, ya esta terminada... así que no las voy a dejar con la intriga, no se preocupen.

PD: unos RR no caerían nada mal, me harían muy feliz...:D

* * *

Capítulo V

Tortura en Casa I

EPOV

Sabía que era imposible escabullirme de los planes de la enana, mi única opción era pedirles a los chicos que lo que sea que hubiera planeado Alice, lo hicieran rápido y de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

Iba llegando a casa, todo estaba sospechosamente en demasiado silencio y en penumbras, no tenía muchos ánimos para supuestas sorpresas, pero sin duda era chistoso que lo intentaran sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que sería tomando en cuenta mi don, hacia un par de kilómetros atrás escuche a Jasper mientras maldecía y regañaba a Emmett por no esconderse como debía, y a un Emmett que al escucharme a distancia simplemente dijo - *¿qué hay Eddy?, listo para tu última noche de soltería y tú ya sabes no…finalmente tu última noche como virg…* - preferí bloquearlo, había evitado a toda costa la conversación de hombre a hombre que Emmett había ofrecido días atrás.

Finalmente entre a casa, justo cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, las luces se encendieron, Emmett fue el primero en salir del sofá que se supone lo ocultaba aunque por la enorme contextura que tenía mi hermano era algo absurdo y cómico, Jasper estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina con su usual expresión de paz y tranquilidad mientras Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa observaban a la espera de mi reacción desde las escaleras.

La decoración era soberbia todo tenía el toque maquiavélico y obsesivo del pequeño demonio que tenía como hermana. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, realmente creo que la casa se podría ver a mucha distancia con tanta cantidad de luces.

ALICE – fue todo lo que pude pronunciar ante la mirada expectante de todos – nunca cambiara, ¿cierto? – les dije, todos rieron, en verdad Alice había recreado la gran metrópolis de las luces…Las Vegas. No entendía como en tan corto tiempo Alice había logrado magistral decoración, apenas y me había echado de casa en la mañana.

Era impresionante había luces doradas que iluminaban desde el marco de la puerta y ventana hasta una pequeña mesa de la esquina que sostenía un florero antiguo también habían 2 enormes bolas de luces en el techo iluminando aun más la habitación, si acaso era eso posible.

Edward – dijo Jasper acercándose mientras me miraba un tanto avergonzado – sé perfectamente que no querías nada de esto, pero entiende, Alice es…bueno todos sabemos cómo es ella – sabía perfectamente que Jasper se encontraba incómodo con la situación, no era el estilo de Jasper ser el anfitrión de algún evento y menos uno organizado por una mente tan meticulosa como la de Alice, pero sin duda Jasper la amaba – tranquilo Jasper, sé que jamás te negarías a algo que te pidiera Alice y sin duda sé que tu jamás harías nada de esto – le dije mientras señalaba toda la decoración que nos rodeaba.

Jasper solo sonrió – créeme, aún no has visto nada – dijo mientras me señalaba unas flechas de neón en dirección al jardín. En verdad Jasper tenía toda la razón, la sala era simplemente una pequeña entrada comparado a lo que encontré en el jardín trasero.

Hey Edward, muchas felicidades – dijeron Eric, Newton, Tyler y Ben, Alice debía estar enferma ¿Qué demonios hacían todos ellos aquí? - ¿preparado para lo que te viene hermano? – dijo Emmett con su usual entusiasmo detrás de un sofisticado equipo de sonido instalado en una de las esquinas del jardín.

Suspire, en qué estaría pensando Alice, primero, cuándo se le ocurrió invitar a los chicos del colegio y segundo ¿de dónde había sacado todas esas mesas de juegos de azar, y las ostentosas fuentes de agua ubicadas al fondo del jardín?

¡Qué demonios! – Dije sin dejar de ocultar mi poco entusiasmo, empezaba a desesperarme pero de pronto me invadió una enorme tranquilidad – Jasper – susurre mientras lo miraba.

Lo siento, es que las olas de frustración y desesperación eran tan intensas, que no pude evitarlo – terminó diciendo mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa de diversión, sin duda mi infortunio a él y a Emmett le causaba gracia – ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? – le dije en un susurro solo audible para él.

Alice pensó que sería bueno que tuvieras una despedida lo más normal posible – dijo Carlisle – quien se acercaba con Esme y Rosalie. Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro queriendo calmarme – Cariño, nos vamos – me dijo Esme mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla – todo saldrá bien, después de un par de juegos más, Alice visualizo que los chicos se irían, ¡tranquilo! – terminó diciendo Esme, mientras me sonreía maternalmente.

Ya nos vamos – interrumpió Rosalie después de haberse despedido de forma tan afectiva de Emmett, provocando que Ben perdiera en su juego de pinball, Tyler dejara escapar un poco de su bebida y Newton y Eric derramaran un litro de baba sobre sus camisas.

Rosalie, podrías dejar de despedirte así en público - le dije mientras intentaba aplacar la lluvia de pensamientos e imágenes subiditas de tono que había provocado la calurosa despedida en las hormonas de los chicos – es solo que, créeme, sus pensamientos lujuriosos acerca de ti, me resultan de muy mal gusto.

Si por favor, es incómodo – interrumpió Jasper con el rostro desencajado – las oleadas de lujuria que fluyen son difíciles de contener – dijo intentando calmar a los demás y de paso a él mismo.

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha, sin duda algo muy propia de ella, era que le encantaba sentirse deseada, me parecía tan superficial pero aún así le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio y más aún porque ya su aprehensión hacia Bella había disminuido en gran medida.

Esme, nos tenemos que ir ya, no quiero hacer esperar a Alice – dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía hacia el garaje – nos vemos luego, cariño – dijo Esme después de darle un fugaz beso a Carlisle. Preferí mirar hacia otro lado dándoles un poco de intimidad, pero de ahí caí en cuenta de algo. ¿Alice? Pero si ella estaba con…oh no, si yo la estaba pasando así, que tormentos estaría sufriendo Bella - ¿Qué trama Alice? – pregunte apresuradamente, pero no obtuve respuesta, ya Esme había desaparecido tras la puerta del garaje.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Espero realmente que les guste, muchísimas gracias por los RR, son pocos, pero da igual, me hace feliz el simple hecho de saber que alguien esta por allí leyendo...:D

Gracias a las que comentan y por qué no? también a esas lectoras fantasmas, porque creo que en algún momento todas hemos sido de esas...:)

Disfruten..., no prometo nada para el fin de semana,,,porque estoy en finales...:S Echenme porras, porque las necesito...Bsos, cuidense

* * *

Capítulo VI

Tortura en Casa II

Me disponía a seguirla, necesitaba respuestas, en verdad quería saber que había planeado Alice para Bella, la había subestimado, creí que solo se trataría de una simple sesión de manicura y algún tratamiento o algo así, pero sin duda había algo más trasfondo, justo cuando me encamine Carlisle se interpuso.

Edward tranquilízate, solo se trata de una noche de chicas – dijo mientras me guiaba hacia donde estaban los demás – Esme estará con ellas – termino Carlisle mientras me sentaba al lado de los chicos.

Jasper se acerco a mí muy sutilmente, mientras sentía como de a poco me iba sintiendo mucho más calmado y tranquilo – después de todo no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? – les dije intentado auto convencerme.

Jasper me dio unas palmadas en la espalda para darme ánimos, Carlisle me dedico una de sus comprensivas y paternales sonrisas- ¡ES HORA DE LA DIVERSIÓN! – grito Emmett eufórico mientras encendía el imponente equipo de sonido a un volumen bastante ensordecedor.

Hermano disfruta tu última noche como Casanova – se acerco Emmett con una sonrisa pícara y casi sospechosa mientras me ofrecía un trago que al parecer había preparado él mismo, dude y lo mire recelosamente – mejor después Emmett, no tengo ánimos para tragos – le dije en un tono bastante cortante para que entendiera la indirecta – vamos Ed, en realidad sabe muy bueno – dijo Ben mientras se tomaba de un solo el trago que hacía unos minutos le había dado Emmett – están tan buenos, que ya no sé cuántos he tomado – río tontamente Ben sentándose con mucha dificultad.

Oh vamos Eddy, no seas aguafiestas – Dijo Emmett mientras instaba a los chicos a animarme – es cierto Eddy, deberías probar este trago, esta que echa fuego – dijo Eric que parecía de pronto bastante feliz – lo fulmine con la mirada, ese apodo de "Eddy" le costaría caro, creo que la prenda de lencería favorita de Rosalie iba a desaparecer, supongo que eso la tendría de muy mal humor durante el tiempo suficiente para verlo sufrir bajo el yugo de furia de Rose.

¡RAYOS! Acaso no era suficiente tener que fingir sino que ahora también teníamos a cuatro adolescentes ebrios en casa, eso alargaría aún más mi agonía, en verdad solo quería ir a mi habitación y relajarme, y ahora tenía que lidiar con esto, _/*_¡Yupi! ¡Qué más podía pedir!, pensé con sarcasmo*/ sin duda alguna no estaba de humor para esto.

La música empezó a sonar más fuerte, aunque más bien parecía un ruido estruendoso, pero al menos alguien estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, Mike producto del alcohol había empezado a charlar desinhibidamente con Emmett – En serio grandote, me dabas miedo y te envidiaba – dijo Mike entre hipos y risas – de verás, ósea mírate – le decía mientras con una mueca bastante graciosa intentaba abarcar de forma imaginaria toda la contextura de Emmett, podía jurar que casi lo miraba con admiración – ¡eres mi Hombre! – dijo extendiendo los brazos lo mas que podía para abrazar a Emmett - tienes un coche de infarto, y una novia que UFF! Que Megan Foxxx ni que nada sin dudarlo me quedo mil veces con tu Rose – soltó Mike a la vez que Emmett se deshacía del débil agarre de éste y lo miraba furtivamente.

Y tú siempre me pareciste un tonto, Newton – dijo Emmett con su usual forma de decir las cosas – pero ahora – le dijo mientras lo agarraba del hombro, pude ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Mike – aún sigues siendo un tonto…pero me caes bien – término Emmett mientras le ofrecía otro trago y de paso fingía tomarse uno.

WAAAAOOOO – grito Tyler sumamente emocionado llamando mi atención – estas máquinas dan dinero de verdad – mientras recogía un montón de monedas que salían disparadas de un tragamonedas, al parecer Alice había pensado en todo, /*que sería un mini casino sin dinero de verdad, pensó*/.

Es demasiado dinero – dijo apresuradamente Tyler mientras miraba el bulto de monedas que sostenía en su suéter – No te preocupes, puedes compartirlas conmigo – dijo Eric de forma casi ininteligible y tambaleándose amenazando con caerse.

De que hablas, son mis monedas – dijo Tyler empujando a Eric – tranquilos chicos, creo que hay suficientes monedas para todos – intervino Carlisle interponiéndose entre los dos chicos, que producto del misterioso trago preparado por Emmett se empezaban a comportar de forma poco coherente.

¡NADA DE PELEAS CHICOS! – vocifero estruendosamente Emmett con un micrófono desde su improvisada cabina de Dj – HORA DE BAILAR Y DIVERTIRSE…- continuo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una música muy sonada en todas partes, creo que no había un solo recoveco en toda la zona en donde no hubiese escuchado la dichosa canción que ya me tenía bastante harto – QUE ESTO APENAS COMIENZAAAA… - en verdad alguien tenía que decirle a Emmett que con un micrófono no es necesario gritar ¡maldición!

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night

No te preocupes, no lo dice en serio – repuso Jasper mientras observaba, casi conteniendo la risa, el estúpido bailecito que llevaba Emmett intentando seguirle el ritmo a la música – según Alice esto acabara pronto – termino Jasper.

Creo que una predicción de Alice es promesa suficiente ¿cierto? – agrego Carlisle acercándose y de paso mirando el espectáculo que estaba liderando Emmett ya que los chicos le seguían los supuestos pasos de baile.

No pude evitar sonreír, Emmett era sin duda un hermano sin igual – _se relajó, tal vez, no estaría tan mal, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_ - decidí confiar y disfrutar de todo lo que mi familia me había preparado, al fin y al cabo lo habían hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

En este capítulo hice uso de una canción, que creo que todo el mundo conoce, pero igual para aclarar, es de Black Eyes Peas - I gotta feeling.

Solo para que se ambienten...en como fue el bailecito de Emmett...jejejejeje..XD


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Hola de nuevo a todos...que creen cap nuevo...jejeje, y Oh sorpresa este no será el único del día ya que voy a subir otro cap, y si me comentan les prometo un tercero, cuando vengo de regreso...HOy MIsmo...Promesa de Twihard...jajajajja ..;)..pff

* * *

Capítulo VII

¿Noche de Chicas? o ¿Noche de Tortura?

Isabella Swan, te ataré sino dejas de moverte en este momento – dijo Alice a punto de un infarto, pero claro que eso solo hubiese sido posible si tuviese un corazón latiendo, pensó sarcásticamente – detesto que las uñas queden manchadas en los bordes – terminó diciendo Alice con voz de impaciencia.

Lo siento, Alice – dijo Bella de la manera más dulce que pudo, con la esperanza de convencer a su perfeccionista amiga de que la dejara en paz al menos por el resto de la noche – es que simplemente no tengo ánimos para esto.

Ah no nada de eso Bella, apenas te he pintado las uñas de los pies y faltan las manos, además aún falta…– Alice siguió enumerando cada una de las cosas que había planeado para Bella, pero simplemente ésta ya no la escuchaba, si pensaba demasiado en todo lo que le faltaba tendría de seguro un dolor de cabeza.

Alice, no crees que estas exagerando – dijo Esme intentado interceder por Bella – luce cansada, ¿no es así Bella? – agregó Esme guiñándole un ojo y acariciándole el cabello, el frio contacto hizo que Bella diera un respingo – lo siento cariño, lo olvide – por más que Bella había subido la calefacción sin duda alguna la presencia de las tres vampiras que tenía delante congelaba el ambiente.

Vamos Alice, déjala tomar un respiro – intervino Rosalie – además Bella no necesita de mucho, de por sí es muy bonita – Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que la consideraran bonita le hacía sentir apenada pero un cumplido así viniendo de Rosalie era más que suficiente para sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro más que de costumbre.

Alice comenzó a reírse - ¡Ay! Bella, nunca vas a cambiar – dijo mientras le hacia otros comentarios a Rosalie y Esme sobre lo mucho que Edward adoraba cuando se ponía así, Bella prefirió bajar la mirada ya que todo lo que decía Alice no hacía más que hacerla sentir más avergonzada si acaso era eso posible.

Basta Alice – dijo Esme – si, es cierto, ¡basta! o me temo que no volverá a recobrar su color habitual – agrego Rosalie aún sonriendo mientras se alejaba un poco de Bella; el rostro ahora encendido de un fuerte color rojizo la hacía bastante apetecible, no era bueno tentar a la suerte. De pronto sonó el timbre, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos mientras bajaba escaleras abajo a una velocidad lo más disimulable posible.

Bella no tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero si Alice se había emocionado indiscutiblemente no era bueno para ella, pensó en asomarse por la puerta para ver si reconocía alguna voz – yo tu no haría eso, Alice quiere que sea una sorpresa y se la arruinarás si sales – dijo Rosalie quien estaba mirando por la ventana – ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Verás Bella, al igual que a Edward, Alice también quiere que tengas una despedida de soltera lo más normal posible – contesto Esme, Bella tomo una bocanada de aire y lo exhaló fuertemente, si por ella fuera no hubiese habido ninguna reunión de chicas y aunque bien sabia que igual no hubiese podido dormir debido al nerviosismo le resultaba más tentador estar sola en su habitación – Bella, ella solo quería hacer algo especial para esta ocasión – agrego Esme al tiempo que Alice aparecía acompañada de nada más y nada menos que Jessica y Ángela.

Definitivamente, esto era demasiado, pensó Bella. Jessica parecía sumamente cohibida por la presencia de Rosalie por otro lado Ángela parecía más bien apenada pero aún así ambas entraron en la habitación puede que por voluntad propia o también pudo haber influido la insistencia de Alice y el empujoncito que le dio a ambas en la espalda para que terminaran de entrar.

Toma Bella, esperamos que te guste – dijo tímidamente Ángela dándole una caja con una hermosa envoltura – lo escogimos entre Jess y yo – término diciendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella.

Vamos Jessica creo que hay espacio para todas – dijo Alice mientras le señalaba un lugar en la cama al lado de Ángela – ¡eh! Bella ¿acaso no lo vas a abrir? – agrego Alice con impaciencia.

Sí, claro Alice – repuso Bella – no debieron molestarse chicas, en verdad no era necesario – dijo mirando a Ángela que le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa y a una Jessica cuyos ojos no podían disimular que estaba aterrada, lógicamente aunque no lo supiera el instinto humano le debía estar gritando que saliera de ahí, el instinto básico en presencia de un depredador – no te preocupes, lo hicimos con mucho gusto – respondió Jessica hecha un mar de nervios ante la penetrante mirada de Rosalie.

Alice se dio cuenta de la actitud intimidante de Rosalie, se disponía a ponerle fin al silencio incomodo que se había producido en la pequeña habitación pero justo entonces – Bella, cariño ¿puedo pasar? – Charlie interrumpió – sí claro, papá – contesto Bella.

Con permiso – dijo Charlie entrando tímidamente – solo quería despedirme hija, espero que la termines de pasar bien – continuó diciendo Charlie al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente a su hija – pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó interrogantemente Bella – Bella en verdad no pensarás que me voy a quedar en tu noche de chicas – terminó diciendo en tono divertido Charlie, pero lo cierto es que hacia un rato Alice aprovechando que Bella estaba con Esme y Rosalie había bajado a hablar con el jefe Swan dándole detalles de lo que había planeado para Bella y pidiéndole disculpas por las molestias e inconvenientes, esto no hizo más que abrumar a Charlie y decidió pedirle a Bill que lo recibiera esa noche en su casa, obviamente Alice sabía de ante mano la reacción de Charlie así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Charlie anuncio que se marchaba, aunque claro para Alice nunca había sorpresas. Bella intentó persuadir a su padre que se quedara pero todo fue en vano, Charlie dio una y mil excusas incoherentes para no quedarse.

Se despidió de su padre desde la puerta principal y no entro hasta haber perdido de vista la camioneta de policía. Bella no pudo más que resignarse y saberse sola y embarcada, a merced de todos los caprichos de Alice, algo que había heredado de su padre era el rechazo a todo lo que implicara una fiesta o reunión. Bella continuó lamentándose en su fuero interno cuando Alice apareció por las escaleras pidiéndole que subiera que aún no había acabado con ella – no es lo mismo hablar del diablo que verlo venir – susurro Bella para sí misma – ¿Tan mal te ha parecido? Bella, en realidad solo quería que te distrajeras un rato, sé que debes estar nerviosa, yo… yo solo quería ayudar… – dijo Alice sentándose en un escalón y bajando la mirada, ¡rayos! Malditos sentidos vampíricos, sin duda Alice la había escuchado perfectamente.

Alice, no es eso – dijo Bella sentándose al lado de su amiga – es solo que, tú más que nadie sabes que esto de las reuniones no es para mí – dijo mientras imitaba un puchero al estilo Alice.

Ok, no te presionaré – dijo Alice mientras reía al ver la pobre imitación de su amiga – te prometo que no tardaré mucho – agregó al tiempo que se levantaba y le brindaba una mano a Bella para que se levantara.

* * *

Este cap va dedicado a Mitsuki-chan y Flexer, que han sido constantes en sus RR...me siento feliz de que alguien deje su huella de _Hey estuve aquí, _

Pero bueno, igual agradecer a los lectores fantasmas, sin aburrirlos más. Besos.

Pd: Solo quiero que sepan que en estas vacaciones, quiero ver si me dedico a otro fic que ya he empezado...así que echenme porras...y a ver que sale..:) si?


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

Tal como lo prometi...Recuerden agrego otro más si me comentan...y me dan sus opiniones...Si lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, _Soy una Chantajista_ con todas las letras bien puestas...pero bueno..:)...sé que así me quieren.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Regalos…

Al llegar arriba, Bella quedo sorprendida al ver a Esme bastante emocionada haciéndole trencitas a Ángela quién parecía ya bastante tranquila, sin embargo la tensión entre Rosalie y Jessica era tangible, Jessica se miraba nerviosamente las manos al tiempo que Rosalie recostada en la ventana al frente de ella le clavaba una mirada fija y penetrante que hizo que hasta Bella se estremeciera.

Alice compadeciéndose de ella, pasó al lado de Bella y se sentó al lado de Jessica – vamos Bella, ven – le instó a entrar Alice – aún no has abierto los regalos. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, mientras Alice se arrodillaba para sacar algo debajo de la cama y las demás se hicieron alrededor de Bella para mirar mejor.

Toma – le dijo Alice extendiéndole una bolsita preciosamente decorada con encajes insertados – espera, éste va primero – dándole el regalo que anteriormente le habían entregado Jessica y Ángela.

Bella tomo el regalo y empezó a abrirlo con cierta torpeza, en verdad no le gustaba recibir regalos, al fin logró abrirlo para toparse con un hermoso pijama de encajes que le pareció bastante bonito, tenía un toque de sensualidad pero aún así podía pasar por decente para el gusto de Bella – muchísimas gracias – le dijo a Jessica y Ángela mientras abrazaba a ésta última.

Ahora sí, toma éste – dijo Alice colocando la bolsa finamente decorada en el regazo de Bella – está bien Alice – dijo Bella demasiado nerviosa, en verdad temía lo que podía haber dentro de esa aparentemente inocente bolsa, Alice era más que capaz de comprarle un conjunto de ropa interior al estilo Victoria´s Secret, y Bella en verdad sabía que moriría de vergüenza al abrir un regalo de tal magnitud frente a todas ellas – Vamos Bella, quiero que lo abras hoy – apresuro Alice sacándola de sus asustadizos pensamientos.

Asintió y abrió lentamente la bolsa, pero se encontró con un hermoso vestido de baño, Bella pensó que incluso ella lo hubiese escogido, era en un precioso color azul marino, ya menos preocupada lo saco de la bolsa para que todas lo pudiesen ver, la parte de arriba parecía una camisita estilo top con cuello en V, amarrado al cuello y la parte de abajo era estilo cachetero, era realmente precioso, las decoraciones en la cintura y en la parte del pecho tenían una hermosa piedrería – gracias Alice – dijo Bella mientras se levantaba un poco para abrazarla.

Alice sonrió triunfalmente – de nada, sabía que te gustaría y además lo necesitarás para la luna de miel – dijo mientras le entregaba otra cajita de regalo evitando que Bella hiciera más preguntas curiosas – éste es de Esme – agregó Alice.

Bella se limitó a mirar a Alice, seguramente más tarde tendría tiempo de interrogarla, Edward la había tenido en ascuas durante todo ese tiempo sin querer decirle donde irían en su luna de miel – espero que te guste – dijo Esme haciendo que Bella dejara de ver interrogantemente a Alice y se concentrara más en el regalo que tenía en la mano, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa a Esme y agitó la caja intentando adivinar de que se trataba, empezó a romper la envoltura dejando mostrar un set completo de un perfume de la edición limitada majesty del prestigioso diseñador Clive Christian, pero por supuesto Bella ignoraba toda esta información, para ella simplemente era un perfume que seguramente olería delicioso – WAO! Esme, te luciste – dijo Alice con ese brillito que sólo las grandes adquisiciones, como las llamaba ella, le podrían producir.

Muchísimas gracias Esme – dijo Bella colocando un tierno beso en la fría y dura mejilla de Esme – sé que encontrarás ocasiones especiales en los cuales usarlo – agrego Esme rozándole su mejilla con todo el amor de una madre.

Bella se limito a sonreírle – aún falta el mío – interrumpió Rosalie poniéndole una bolsa de regalo que si bien era cierto no se parecía en lo absoluto a la de Alice, tenía mucha clase y todo el estilo de Rosalie, la abrió y empezó a remover las envolturas de papel, sacando lo que parecía…Bella simplemente no articuló palabra, su cara estaba supremamente encendida.

Alice rompió en cantarinas risas al unísono de las demás – gra...gracias Rosalie – fue todo lo que dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza – acaso no te gustó Bella – dijo Rosalie imitando un falso tono de tristeza mientras agarraba y extendía en la cama un baby doll que sería digno del uso de la propia Rosalie, era rojo cereza con encajes en negro, la parte de abajo hacia la simulación de una faldita que tenía una diminuta tanguita por abajo y la parte de arriba para Bella era la parte más dramática se ceñía al pecho lo suficiente como para no dejar nada a la imaginación y caía en una delicada tela de seda que llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo con una abertura en la parte de adelante. Pero eso no era lo peor sino que entre Alice y Rose empezaron a enumerar según ellas cada una de las aplicaciones del baby doll.

Y mira Bella – dijo Rosalie haciendo que Bella levantara la vista – soy tan buena hermana que lo compre pensando en Edward – termino diciendo mientras tomaba la parte de abajo del baby doll y mostraba como tenía una pequeña abertura – por si se desespera – termino Rosalie con tono de evidente goce ante la expresión de total horror de Bella.

Eso no es todo Rose – dijo Alice - te imaginas la cara de Edward – las cantarinas risas no se hicieron esperar – pagaría por ver eso – agregó Rosalie – basta chicas – dijo Esme en un tono reprobatorio pero conteniendo la risa que amenazaba con salir – está bien, lo siento Bella – dijo Rosalie acercándose a Bella – sólo quería que te relajaras un poco – continuó dándole otra bolsa de regalos – éste es el tuyo – Bella pareció confusa – el de la cama es el mío, tranquila – Bella suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio aunque al ver el bolso que tenia al frente volvió a sentirse temerosa.

Lentamente y con mano temblorosa sacó lo que parecía otro baby doll, Bella estaba palideciendo – eh, tranquila que éste lo escogí pensando en ti – dijo Rosalie mientras lo desenvolvía y se lo mostraba a Bella, ésta quedo admirada, en verdad era lindo, más bien parecía un vestidito ajustado, era blanco perlado con unos hermosos encajes a los lados color azul oscuro, se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo, en el borde le caían una ligas del mismo color que el encaje pero sin duda Bella se atrevería a usarlo, tenía el típico tono sensual de todo baby doll pero el clásico toque coqueto y recatado – gracias Rosalie – agradeció Bella mientras veía admirada el precioso conjunto que tenia al frente.

Vale chicas, ¡Hora de divertirnos! – gritó Alice dando brinquitos al tiempo que encendía una pequeña grabadora que habían traído Esme y Rosalie. Una música ochentera pero muy pegajosa inundó el ambiente, Alice empezó a contonearse con mucho estilo por toda la habitación.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, por cierto se me olvidaba, si alguna quiere que le dedique el cap o si esta de cumple, avisen...:)

Bsos, se les quiere de gratis...:D


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

Capítulo IX

Saboteador a la Vista

Después de que Alice consiguió que todas bailaran de todo un poco siguió torturando a Bella con lo del manicure además de realizarle por lo menos 10 peinados para que entre todas escogieran el que llevaría al día siguiente, ¡Claro!, después de lograr que todas se pusieran de acuerdo por un peinado en específico, que por supuesto, Alice tenía elegido de antemano, prosiguió a ponerles a todas y cada una mascarillas faciales aunque por supuesto ni Esme ni Rosalie ni la propia Alice necesitaban en absoluto algo de eso, simplemente ellas eran perfectas además contaban con la belleza propia de su especie.

Bella, por hoy estas libre – anunció finalmente Alice – uff, ya era tiempo – dijo Rosalie – tienes suerte, creí que saldría corriendo después del peinado vigésimo sexto – agregó Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona, Alice le sacó la lengua y apartó la cara fingiendo un berrinche de niña chiquita.

Las demás empezaron a reírse – Ok, en vista de que hemos acabado con nuestra sesión de belleza de HOY – dijo Alice enfatizando la última palabra mientras veía fijamente a Bella, ésta no se dio por aludida por lo que siguió entretenidamente charlando con Ángela inocentemente – podemos jugar un poco ¿no creen? – agregó Alice en un tono demasiado dulce que hizo que Bella temiera a continuación.

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando Alice había convencido a Jessica, Ángela y principalmente a Bella para que jugaran a verdad o reto. A cada turno que pasaba Bella no hacía más que arrepentirse por haber cedido ante el puchero de gato abandonado de Alice ya que no tenía idea de dónde habían sacado las dichosas preguntas que parecían diseñadas únicamente para avergonzarla, en verdad, aquél juego debía haberse llamado "como hacer sonrojar a Bella" pensó Bella, ¡rayos! Maldijo internamente, después de ponerse como un tomate por tercera vez. Ángela le había hecho una pregunta que hasta la propia Ángela se había sonrojado un poco, hubiese preferido mil veces reto pero temiendo el castigo que podía querer imponer Alice o Rosalie prefirió elegir verdad, pero ya era tarde, todas esperaban que Bella respondiera.

Vamos Bella, ¿cuál fantasía sexual desearías cumplir con tu novio en turno? – apresuro Alice sabiendo que la presión haría que Bella se sonrojara no solo en las mejillas sino que su rostro pareciera un tomate por completo – Perfecto – soltó Bella casi sin aliento, el abucheo y las burlas no se hicieron esperar, pero lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión que Bella había querido llegar más lejos se había imaginado muchas situaciones si el perfecto caballero de principios de siglo XX que tenía como novio no fuera tan conservador y con valores morales tan arraigados. Más de un recuerdo de su imaginación pasaron por la cabeza de Bella, recordó que en alguna ocasión había imaginado incluso lugares de su propia casa, pero sin duda siempre llegaba a la conclusión de un mismo lugar…el prado. Ese prado siempre le había parecido tan perfecto como su descubridor y más de una vez había querido llevar a Edward al límite pero como siempre su autocontrol aparentemente sin límites a los ojos de Bella terminaba ganando.

Bella realmente se debatía si contestar con sinceridad, consideraba aquel lugar demasiado privado, algo íntimo entre Edward y ella, estaba considerando contestar cualquier cosa pero justo en ese momento volteo a ver a Alice, Bella supo de inmediato que ésta estaba teniendo una visión, su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos mirando a la nada eran un comprobante de ello - ¿Qué te ocurre Alice? – Preguntó Ángela apremiante - ¿te sientes bien? – continuó pero ya con voz asustadiza.

Oh! Sí claro – improvisó Alice ya saliendo de su trance - es sólo que acabo de recordar que olvide meter algo al refri – Rose me ayudas a traer otros refrescos – dijo mirando de forma natural a Rosalie para que ni Ángela ni Jessica sospecharan algo.

Una vez que Alice cerró la puerta tras de sí bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica seguida de Rosalie, se recostó en el fregador en la cocina pasándose los dedos índices en las sienes mientras Rosalie la miraba interrogante recostada al refri – y bien… ¿Qué viste? – interrogó Rosalie.

Flashes eran todo lo que llegaba a la confusa visión de Alice, pero nada en concreto, por algún motivo le era imposible concentrarse hasta que tuvo como una pequeña iluminación, y ahí, lo vio todo perfectamente, solo fueron escasamente dos segundos pero que sin duda le habían servido lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba - **Te Juro Que Te Arrepentirás, me las pagaras…-** susurro Alice abriendo los ojos de golpe.

EPOV

Llevábamos media hora de camino, sin duda hubiese sido más rápido si simplemente corriéramos pero responsables de cuatro adolescentes estábamos irremediablemente amarrados a nuestra farsa de humanos.

Jasper parecía confuso y simplemente no entendía el porqué Alice había querido llevarnos al claro donde jugábamos baseball ocasionalmente, si bien estaba bien para nosotros, los chicos la estaban pasando realmente mal, el hamaqueo del jeep los tenia mareados y en verdad temía que de un momento a otro empezaran a vomitar.

Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparme por la integridad de mi ropa Emmett anunció que seguiríamos el camino a pie, lo cual agradecí enormemente – Emmett ¿estás seguro que Alice te dijo que era aquí? – pregunté algo desconfiado, pues no podía entender qué podía haber preparado Alice en un paraje tan lejano y más teniendo invitados humanos.

Es cierto, en verdad no sabía que te había encargado una tarea a ti – agregó Jasper con un falso tono casual pero con un evidente trasfondo de celos, éste se sintió indignado, lo había leído en el torbellino que eran sus pensamientos, una vez que Emmett había realizado el anuncio de que aún la fiesta no acababa y que faltaba una última sorpresa que él, Jasper, desconocía por completo, sin duda no se lo esperaba, y pensó que a lo mejor Alice en verdad no lo había creído capaz de hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado a la fiesta. Jasper se reprendía mentalmente al querer reprocharle a Alice por no haberle confiado todo a él /*a lo mejor simplemente quisó apoyarse en Emmett, para no sobrecargarlo a él*, pensó *pero en serio…¿Emmett?*/ eso a Jasper le costaba creerlo completamente - Alice lo explicó todo claramente – contestó Emmett ante las interrogantes de Jasper y mías – apresurémonos, todos sabemos cómo se pone Alice cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere – continuó Emmett con una voz de presunta inocencia.

Jasper aún seguía revoloteando en sus pensamientos cuando lo llame sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Ya llevábamos casi 15 minutos caminando, así que ya estábamos bastante cerca del claro y Jasper ni siquiera se había percatado que Eric ya estaba en condiciones de caminar por si solo pues ya el efecto del misterioso trago aparentemente estaba pasando por lo cual éste lo miraba temerosamente pues lo estaba llevando cual muñeca de trapo o como si simplemente llevara una almohada – creo que ya Eric puede caminar por si solo – le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Jasper inmediatamente lo soltó y se disculpo, había estado tan absorto que no se había percatado que ya Carlisle, Emmett y yo habíamos soltado a los demás chicos.

Continuamos así por 5 minutos más, los cuatro chicos parecían muy asustados y temerosos de continuar, se miraban entre ellos y todos transmitían el mismo rostro de horror. Carlisle casi como leyéndoles el pensamiento empezó a hablar amenamente con ellos de cosas triviales y Jasper hizo lo suyo dejándolos mucho más tranquilos.

Al fin, hemos llegado – anunció Emmett adelantándose – uff creí que no llegaríamos nunca al paso que íbamos – prosiguió, _pero ya Edward simplemente no le prestaba atención…su instinto y ante todo su don de lector de mentes le decían que no estaban solos._

* * *

Hola a todos, cap nuevo, sé que me tarde un poco, pero creo que les mencione que estaba en finales, pero alegrense, tengo toda esta semana que viene libre, así que vamos a ver si me animo a seguir subiendo caps...:)

Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a - Nessy litle Cullen - y por supuesto a mis fieles lectores Flexer, Mitzuki y a María, por darme publicidad, en serio esta muy buena esa idea...así que ya saben denme publicidad...:), me haría muy feliz ver a más gente siguiendo esta historia, pero antes que la publicidad me harían mucho más feliz con... Reviews... PLISSS...las quiero mucho cada vez que veo un RR por ahí esperandome.

Bueno ya saben escribanme si quieren que les dedique el cap, o si estan de cumple o si simplemente me quieren decir que mis notas de autora son demasiado largas, porque o sea...lo acepto...jejeje, em extiendo demasiado. No canso más, los quiero a todos, Besos Cuidense.

"Y ya saben si la vida le da un Jacob, devuelvanlo y exijan su Edward"...jajajaja Sin ofender a las que sean Team Jacob, no es nada personal


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Compañía…**

Inmediatamente Edward en un susurro le aviso a Carlisle de la compañía que se avecinaba y que solo por su visión vampírica podían divisar en el horizonte, observaron cómo iba saliendo uno a uno de entre las sombras las figuras perfectamente conocidas de la manada.

Por supuesto que los chicos no se habían percatado de la presencia de los quileutes así que al escuchar que Emmett saludo a la nada en la oscuridad se sintieron sobresaltados – pero miren quienes han venido – soltó Emmett desdeñosamente – Carlisle que se encontraba justo detrás de Emmett le susurro algo ininteligible para el oído humano.

Me coloqué delante de Ben y Eric, Jasper hizo lo mismo con Mike y Tyler, creo que nuestros movimientos fueron demasiado ágiles y sobreprotectores sobresaltando a los ya asustadizos muchachos. Realmente sabía que ellos no les harían nada pero al escuchar sus pensamientos hostiles decidí mejor prevenir algún incidente.

"_que hacen los chupasangres aquí y con esos humanos_"- dijo uno de ellos que no supe distinguir bien quién era, todos hablaban entre ellos tan apresuradamente que simplemente entendía trozos de lo que cada uno decía "seguramente serán su cena" "no que eran vegetarianos" "malditos chupasangres" "como desearía despedazarlos de una buena vez". Lo pude distinguir perfectamente al frente de todos junto a Sam, ahí venía Jacob quien por algún motivo que ya yo sospechaba intentaba tener su mente lo suficientemente ocupada como para no poder leer nada coherente, simplemente se dedicó a decir una y otra vez "estúpido, estúpido, maldita sanguijuela" seguramente estaría aún enojado por la intervención de hacia un par de horas atrás.

Jacob continuó con sus interminables insultos mientras lo ignoraba olímpicamente – buenas noches – dijo secamente Sam al llegar hasta donde estábamos, los chicos retrocedieron instintivamente, sin duda la imponente figura de Sam Uley debía ser intimidante para cualquier humano – buenas noches Sam…chicos – dijo cortésmente Carlisle dirigiéndose a Sam y al resto de los chicos de la manada.

Hola Carlisle – contestó Seth en su tono alegre - ¿Qué hay Ed? ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó confianzudamente, las miradas reprobatorias por parte de los demás chicos de la manada no se hicieron esperar, y sus pensamientos no eran en lo absoluto agradables ante la amabilidad que Seth demostraba hacia nosotros – todo bien Seth – contesté esbozando una sonrisa ante la incomodidad de la manada - hace tiempo no te veía, ¿todo bien? – le pregunte intentando que la conversación sonara lo más casual posible ante la presencia de humanos.

Si claro de película, quiero enseñarte unos nuevos trucos que he aprendido – me contestó Seth guiñando un ojo en señal de complicidad, obviamente se refería a sus técnicas lobeznas – cuando quieras, siempre eres bienvenido – contesté en el mismo tono de confianza y complicidad.

¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas? – Soltó Jacob sin más preámbulos interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación que mantenía con Seth – sólo es parte de una celebración privada – dijo Jasper secamente enfatizando en la última palabra. Carlisle se colocó al frente para evitar la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento. Mientras los chicos atrás nuestro empezaron a cuchichear, cosas que si bien era cierto exageraban no estaban del todo lejos de la realidad ¿recuerda que al grandote de la derecha como que le gustaba Bella? ¿Creo que Edward se le adelantó o algo así? dijo Eric a los demás chicos en un susurro perfectamente audible para todos los seres mitológicos que tenían al frente.

Jacob profirió un gruñido desde su lugar por causa de los cada vez más exagerados comentarios de Mike, automáticamente Sam volteó a verlo con una mirada amenazante – pues supongo que debido a las circunstancias – habló Sam volteando a ver a Carlisle – tendremos que quedarnos cerca – continuó mientras el resto de la manada asentía en señal de apoyo a su líder – para evitar cualquier "accidente" – dijo esto ácidamente. Por supuesto que todos los allí presentes a excepción de los 4 adolescentes detrás de mí sabían perfectamente el significado de aquella frase.

Obviamente Sam prefería quedarse y supervisar que no le claváramos un par de colmillos a los chicos – por supuesto, entiendo – susurro Carlisle meditabundo, no dudaba que mi padre se sintiera herido ante tal desconfianza /*pero que más se podía esperar de una jauría de perros, pensé*/ el nivel de tensión era palpable por lo que preferí concentrarme en los pensamientos de cada uno pero me fue imposible eran demasiados y más que pensar gritaban, pude comprobar que algunos a pesar de tenernos recelo nos respetaban, supongo que el grado de solidaridad en la pasada batalla con Victoria había tenido ciertos cambios positivos en la mayoría de ellos aunque siempre había unos reticentes a nosotros por sobre todo amigos de Jacob.

Bien, pueden continuar con lo que tenían planeado – continuo Sam – estaremos alerta – agrego Jacob viéndome directamente, le sostuve la mirada y mi lado más egoísta no pudo evitar salir a flote al esbozar una sonrisa de evidente victoria y no es que considerase a Bella un trofeo pero sin duda ella era mi vida y el que me hubiese elegido a mí simplemente me hacía sentir inmerecidamente feliz y eso no lo iba a ocultar de ninguna manera.

Está bien – le respondió Carlisle – si eso los deja más tranquilos, por parte nuestra no tenemos ningún problema – continuó diciendo, justo cuando Sam y los demás estaban a punto de dar media vuelta – chicos antes que se vayan – interrumpió Carlisle haciendo que volvieran a voltearse – están invitados cordialmente a celebrar con nosotros – les invito.

A muy pocos les sorprendió aquella invitación, ya que la mayoría lo respetaban mucho e incluso inconscientemente le tenían cariño al Dr. Colmillos como le llamaban. Pero como era de esperar – agradezco la invitación – le contestó Sam – pero sólo seremos simples espectadores – finalizó para volverse a perder en la penumbra, él era el único que no había hecho ademán de retirarse – ¿que se supone que celebran? – pregunto groseramente Jacob con un evidente timbre de furia contenida – pues la última noche de soltería de nuestro aquí presente kamikaze – contestó fue Emmett provocando las risas de los chicos mientras rodeaba mi cuello con uno de sus enormes brazos – o es que acaso no recuerdas que mañana es el matricidio – continuó Emmett con su comentario de muy mal gusto el cual corrigió al propinarle un ligero codazo – que diga matrimonio – dijo soltándome y fingiendo arrepentimiento.

No te equivocas – hablo Jacob – para mi amiga sí será un matricidio – agregó – será el fin de su vida – dijo esto último elevando la voz y dejando entrever todo el dolor que sentía, sin decir más al igual que sus demás acompañantes se perdió en la oscuridad, eso me hirió enormemente porque sabía perfectamente que Jacob tenía razón pero ya era tarde, por más que lo hubiese querido evitar estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella, la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, yo simplemente le pertenecía.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien, al menos mejor que yo...mmm...no quiero deprimirles con mis problemas, pero digamos que no estoy precisamente en un momento feliz...da igual ...a la mierd%$#"/ todo...igual sigo respirando, es lo que importa no?...¬¬

Ya cortando la mala vibra, de pronto en la noche o mañana suba otro cap, así que esten pendiente.

Les quiero pedir un favor encarecidamente, comenten plis, en verdad eso me subiria muchisímo el ánimo... si no lo hacen...envio de volturis a domicilio...jajajaja...mentira, sino lo hacen, sencillo, no pasa nada...mi estado de ánimo seguira igualitico...:(

les quiero mucho, y quisiera realmente abrir mi correo y ver gente nueva escribiendome un comentario...soñar no cuesta nada, solo el precio de la dura caída...jejejeje

Ya me cayo, lo sé, la vibra depre ya inunda...bsos

PD: si lo sé, aún no me callo...es solo para darles mi correo, irina 0687 hot... (sin espacios)...ya saben solo me dicen que son de FF:)


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Viaje Inesperado**

Después de la salida dramática de Jacob, Edward se quedo meditabundo, se estaba prometiendo a él mismo lograr que Bella sintiera cual felicidad alcanzada por ningún humano, él la amaría eternamente y la haría supremamente feliz a cualquier costo.

Los demás lo miraban en silencio sabían que lo que acababa de ocurrir en lo absoluto había sido agradable y que sin duda le había sentado muy mal a Edward, Carlisle estaba a punto de acercarse a su hijo cuando un ruido atrajo la atención de todos.

Al fin, ya era tiempo – dijo Emmett con evidente ansiedad – ¡VAMOS! – agregó señalando el monstruoso helicóptero que acababa de aterrizar en pleno claro, él se sentía realmente entusiasmado con la idea de una noche inolvidable para su queridísimo hermano.

¿Que…que es esto? – Titubeo Jasper – ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Edward con evidente apremio e incredulidad. Los chicos por otro lado parecían más o igual de entusiasmados que Emmett – ¡WAOOO!, a que esperamos – grito Tyler detrás de Emmett rumbo al helicóptero, los demás empezaron a seguirlo. Carlisle se apresuró y llegó rápidamente donde Emmett – Emmett, ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó con su usual rostro de total serenidad pero sin duda había algo en el tono de su voz que imponía muy sutilmente una respuesta por parte de su hijo – lo siento Carlisle, pero no puedo decirte – éste quedó desconcertado ante la respuesta de Emmett quien se devanaba lo sesos maquinando una excusa creíble - ¿cómo que no puedes decirle? – intervino Jasper un poco asqueado por el secretismo de Emmett – ordenes de Alice – fue todo lo que respondió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Jasper, Edward y del mismo Carlisle, internamente Emmett pensaba con rapidez, sabia de ante mano que necesitaba decir o hacer algo para que irremediablemente se viesen forzados a abordar el helicóptero que él mismo había alquilado.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, les sostuvo la mirada a su padre y a sus hermanos intentando mantener una expresión de absoluta serenidad, se giró en dirección a los chicos y les hizo señas para que subieran, éstos sin pensárselo abordaron el imponente helicóptero cual niños pequeños con juguete nuevo – Emmett ¿qué haces? – dijo Edward poniéndose cada vez más impaciente con éste – pues de algo estoy seguro – dijo Emmett seriamente, acción que sorprendió a los tres, pocas veces en todas las décadas que habían vivido juntos habían visto a Emmett tan dispuesto a algo que no fuera "estar" con Rose, cazar y pelear – nos vamos con o sin ustedes – sentenció determinantemente.

Espero que estés bromeando, Emmett – enfatizo Edward a la vez que rogaba por que fuera una broma de su enorme hermano o tal vez algún plan macabro ideado por Alice por el simple hecho de verlo sufrir. Justo cuando Jasper se disponía a reprender a Emmett por su testarudez – espera – hablo Edward, nuevamente la manada había aparecido en pleno ante ellos.

Todo se giraron en dirección a Sam que se erguía entre la penumbra acompañado de su inseparable manada – ¿piensan llevarse a los humanos? – preguntó sin rodeos, Carlisle se adelanto, presentando un frente unido, Emmett sin pensarlo dos veces – si, ¿por qué? ¿Tienen algún problema con ello? – se apresuró a decir sin permitir que Carlisle articulara palabra alguna, lo más discretamente posible Jasper y Edward que estaban uno a cada lado de Carlisle voltearon a ver a Emmett quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal, Edward intentó escuchar con detenimiento los pensamientos de Emmett, se tensó al instante, por algún motivo éste le estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos con imágenes que prefirió omitir. Emmett no era en lo absoluto tonto sabía que si Edward se enteraba de algo del plan se vería en aprietos y todo se vendría abajo, por lo que pensó en lo único que sabría que alejaría a Edward lo suficiente como para no querer leerle el pensamiento en un buen tiempo, empezó a recordar los desfiles que en algunas ocasiones Rosalie le hacía con la lencería nueva que se compraba, recordó más de una ocasión en la cual Rose y él se habían adueñado de la casa.

Edward intentó aplacar la lluvia de imágenes que Emmett le mandaba de adrede, pero algo que vio en los pensamientos de su depravado hermano le hizo quedar de hielo - ¿en mi alfombra? ESTAS BROMEANDO EMMETT – se volteó Edward encarando coléricamente a Emmett a quien la situación le parecía de lo más graciosa – lo siento hermano, la prisa era grande, entramos en la habitación que había a mano – dijo Emmett conteniendo las carcajadas al ver el rostro de ira que tenía Edward pero eso no era todo al parecer había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro ya que Jasper parecía estar debatiéndose en una atroz lucha interna, sin duda las olas de depravación que mandaba Emmett debieron haberle afectado enormemente porque simplemente parecía estático luchando contra algo invisible. EDWARD – llamo severamente Carlisle al predecir la intención de su hijo, seguramente acabarían dándose unos buenos golpetazos y lanzándose improperios en lo absoluto decentes – EMMETT ¡BASTA! – ordeno Carlisle mientras les lanzaba significativas miradas a ambos.

Perdón por la interrupción – dijo Carlisle esta vez dirigiéndose a Sam quien al parecer al igual que algunos de sus acompañantes no había podido reprimir una sonrisa ante la situación que habían presenciado – pues nos preguntábamos si se llevaban a los humanos – preguntó nuevamente Sam - pues - dijo Carlisle meditando su respuesta, ladeo un poco su cabeza en dirección a Emmett quien lo miraba de forma suplicante – aparentemente así es – contestó finalmente Carlisle.

Sam asintió con la cabeza – me temo que algunos de los nuestros tendrán que ir con ustedes – agrego sin más – debo recordarles que el deber de nuestra especie es proteger a todo humano – continuó hablando Sam – no podemos permitir que se vayan con ellos sin la supervisión de nosotros – dijo Sam mirando a cada uno alternadamente – comprenderá que queremos cerciorarnos que… no haya ninguna violación al pacto – finalizo mirando directamente a Carlisle, éste solo se limito a asentir, entendía la situación en la que se encontraban y sabía perfectamente que sería imposible partir sin llevar a algunos miembros de la manada con ellos.

Pues supongo que no hay más que decir – dijo Carlisle finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio, Edward y Jasper voltearon a verse para después mirar envenenadamente a Emmett que estaba justo detrás de ellos – adelante, escoge a los que nos acompañaran – continuo Carlisle – danos un momento – respondió Sam girando sobre sus talones y los demás le siguieron apartándose lo suficiente de los Cullen como para tener una conversación más privada.

He pensado en mandar a cuatro de ustedes – susurro Sam al resto de la manada – creo que deberías mandar por lo mínimo cinco, nunca se sabe que se puede esperar de esas sanguijuelas – soltó Paul quien los miraba recelosamente a distancia – está bien – continuo Sam – Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil – Sam empezaba a decir los nombres de los que irían con los Cullen, cuando Seth lo interrumpió – Sam, quiero ir – dijo determinado – ni lo sueñes, nada más falta que un día les hagas la venia – bufó Paul – cierto, sobre todo a tu adorado Edward – agregó Jared – Seth estaba a punto de insultarles pero Sam lo detuvo con un gesto – da igual lo que digan ellos, de todos modos no irás – dijo Sam sin posibilidad de revocatorias – Jacob, confió en que manejaras la situación – terminó de decir Sam poniéndole una mano en el hombro – no te preocupes, los tendré vigilados muy de cerca – dijo Jacob a modo de respuesta.

Emmett se encontraba hablando con el piloto explicándole la trayectoria del viaje cuando aparecieron frente al helicóptero Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry y Jacob – estamos listos – dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a Carlisle, éste asintió – Emmett, estamos listos – dijo Carlisle mirando en dirección a éste. Emmett le hizo una señal de que esperara mientras terminaba de hablar con el piloto, solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando éste se acerco a donde estaba Carlisle - ¿ya? – preguntó interrogantemente a la vez que miraba a los 5 fornidos chicos que tenía delante - ¿acaso es todo lo que llevan de ropa? – preguntó Emmett al percatarse de las vestimentas que usaban, todos llevaban simplemente unos pantalones estilo bermudas y zapatillas, como era costumbre los chicos iban sin camisa o suéter alguno, ya que al momento de la transformación les terminaba estorbando - ¿Qué tiene? – soltó agresivamente Paul – ¡Joder! – maldijo Emmett - tendremos que hacer una parada por ropa, es imposible que se presenten así – continuo Emmett negando con la cabeza – y que esperabas, ¿que tuviéramos el smoking bajo el brazo? – dijo Jared en apoyo a Paul. La situación volvía a estar en tensión por lo cual Edward y Jasper se acercaron sigilosamente uno al lado de Carlisle y el otro al lado de Emmett – calma chicos, esto se puede solucionar – afirmo Carlisle intentado evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento – ya estamos listos Emmett – anunció el piloto quien puso nuevamente en marcha el helicóptero, ya no había vuelta atrás, todos se encaminaron hacia el helicóptero.

* * *

Hola mi gente bella, espero se encuentren bien...Muchísimas Gracias Mitsuki, por preocuparte por mi momento depresivo...jejeje, se te quiere mucho y también gracias a Liz.

Perdón sino actualicé tan rápido como dije, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy...así que no me miren feo, hay gente que demora meses en actualizar.

Sin mas que decir, solo QUE QUIERO COMENTARIOOOOSSSS! ¬¬, estoy a punto de contactar a Jane para que les haga una visita personal...mmmmmmm

En serio mi gente denle al globito de reviews aquí abajito...no hay mayor recompensa para los que escribimos los fics, que abrir el correo y ver un monton de alertas de RR...:D, para mí es muy importante saber su opinión.

Bsos, cuidense, se les quiere de gratis...

Pd: como siempre, no pueden faltar los PD, y éste es para agradecerles, sé que siempre les ando con la cantaleta de los RR, pero creanme que estoy muy agradecida con todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer y aún más agradecida con los que comentan...:D


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

"_Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad.__"_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Acosados**

Había pasado una hora y ya todos empezaban a desesperarse, los únicos que parecían disfrutar de aquel tormentoso vuelo eran los chicos. A cada minuto el espacio se sentía más reducido si bien cada uno iba cómodamente sentado, no se podía dejar de lado que el olor de ambas especies se mezclaba en el aire como en una incesante pelea por dominar el ambiente, haciéndose cada vez más penetrante - ¡APESTA! – espetó Paul mirando a los Cullen como si fueran una bolsa de basura putrefacta, la respuesta no se hizo esperar – Tienes razón – contestó serenamente Jasper mirando por la ventana para después girarse a verle – Te aseguro que si cierras la boca, mágicamente el olor desaparecerá – continuó, mostrando una sonrisa de lo más burlona, realmente Jasper no estaba de humor para esto, se preguntaba cual era su destino, no le agradaba en lo absoluto no saber a dónde se dirigían, aquello lo fastidiaba enormemente, su naturaleza era controladora y el desconocer su destino o lo que les deparaba sencillamente lo desesperaba. La reacción por parte de la manada no se hizo esperar, entre Jared y Embry tuvieron que sostener a Paul para que no se abalanzara sobre Jasper – chicos, calma – dijo Carlisle levantándose e interponiéndose entre los chicos de la manada y sus hijos – Jasper – lo miró severamente – creo que le debes una disculpa – agregó Carlisle seriamente.

Jasper se limitó a mirar por la ventana sin siquiera voltear a ver a Carlisle mientras éste le hablaba – lo siento – dijo Jasper con una serenidad suprema – supongo que el viaje se ha vuelto tedioso – continuó esta vez mirando directamente a Paul y pensando algo como "apestoso perro mojado" o "¡eso es! sujétenlo, como el sarnoso perro que es", "espero que a donde vayamos no admitan animales ¡imbécil!", Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la cantidad de chistosos improperios que pensaba Jasper eso no hacía más que producirle una enorme satisfacción, se giro disimuladamente para verle y sonreírle como único cómplice de su repertorio no verbal; una vez que los chicos de la manada decidieron que no había peligros de una transformación finalmente soltaron a Paul, quien no dejaba de mirar recelosamente a Jasper y cruzando de vez en cuando su mirada con Edward.

Todo había quedado en un incómodo silencio, pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos cuando – al fin, hemos llegado – anuncio eufórico Emmett – haciendo que el piloto que iba al lado suyo se espantara. Todos voltearon hacia las ventanillas para encontrarse con una ciudad demasiado conocida para algunos de los presentes – pellízcame y dime que no es un sueño – le decía Eric a Ben quien aún no salía de su asombro. Aquel lugar era un sueño para los cuatro humanos que se apretujaban en la ventanilla buscando tener una mejor vista…estaban en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

El helicóptero empezó a descender lentamente en la azotea de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, al fin después de un viaje tan incómodo, en más de un sentido bajaron todos, los chicos se asomaban en el borde, quedando fascinados con la preciosa vista que se levantaba a todo lo largo y ancho de aquellas avenidas, las decoraciones de los imponentes hoteles eran simplemente asombrosas dejando a cualquier visitante maravillado ante tan llamativa ciudad. Edward, hermano mío – gritó Emmett atrayendo la atención de todos – Bienvenido a las Vegas – continuó diciendo al tiempo que extendía los brazos en señal de bienvenida – la ciudad del pecado – grito eufórico Emmett con un brillo frenético en los ojos y una sonrisa pícaramente malévola, que no debía significar nada bueno. Edward sonrió para sí mismo, frunció el seño y casi automáticamente se toco el puente de la nariz, señal de completo agobio, pensó en gritarle a su hermano por semejante ocurrencia pero sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada, Emmett estaba dispuesto a llevar lo que sea que tuviese planeado a cabo con o sin el consentimiento de él. Repentinamente apareció un joven por la puerta que daba acceso al edificio, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Edward - Bienvenidos a las Vegas – anunció sonriente aquel chico dirigiéndose a todos - ¿cuál de ustedes es el Sr Emmett? – preguntó el recién llegado – soy yo – dijo Emmett adelantándose en dirección al chico rubio – eehh…soy el encargado – dijo tartamudeando ante la cercanía de Emmett, que sin duda debía estar produciéndole miles de señales de alerta en todo su cuerpo – soy Chris, ¿recuerda?, contrató un guía nocturno – dijo un poco cohibido ante la enorme figura que tenía delante – sí, sí, claro que me acuerdo – dijo Emmett en un tono solo audible para el chico al tiempo que le hacía señales para que bajara la voz. Chris no era más alto que Jasper, podría tener si acaso unos 21 años, su facha lo delataba, los pantalones jeans rasgados, sus zapatillas converse y el suéter desgastado de los Beatles dejaba en evidencia su gusto aún juvenil, sus facciones podían aparentar más edad pero sus vivaces ojos azules le delataban su expresión todavía algo infantil.

Edward no pudo contener más su curiosidad cuando Emmett le señalo "discretamente" y quiso indagar ante el extraño secretismo que mantenía su hermano con aquel chico llamado Chris, pero le fue imposible – ¡hey chicos!, vamos la noche nos espera – dijo Emmett mientras les instaba a entrar al edificio.

Salieron del edificio para encontrarse con una imponente limusina blanca marca Hummer, si por fuera era impresionante por dentro simplemente no había palabras para describirla, luces de neón adornaban el equipo de sonido de fondo, sin decir de los asientos de cuero, cada detalle era impensable – vaya Chris, de eso hablaba – dijo Emmett dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro al chico y adentrándose en el lujoso auto – ¡de lujo! – gritaron Eric y Tyler subiéndose rápidamente a la limusina, seguidos por Mike y Ben, el resto si bien antes estaban desconfiados ahora se sentían con aún más recelo, los chicos de la manada por el simple hecho de tener de compañía a vampiros y Edward, Jasper y Carlisle porque temían profundamente lo que les esperaba estando en manos de Emmett.

Por más que Edward intentaba averiguar un poco más, sencillamente no podía, Emmett se había dedicado a contar en reversa desde un millón y cada vez que perdía la cuenta empezaba de nuevo, una vez dentro se dio por vencido ante las perversidades de su hermano, quien empezó a imaginar una y mil travesuras que él y Rosalie sin duda realizarían dentro de aquella limusina. Y el chico Chris tampoco le era de mucha ayuda, sus pensamientos eran puramente banales y codiciosos que no tenían en lo absoluto nada que ver con Emmett – Edward – llamo Carlisle atrayendo su atención, cuando el aludido levanto la vista se topo con todos mirándole, al parecer había estado tan sumergido en busca de respuestas que se había escapado de la realidad – si claro, Las Vegas Strip, es asombroso – contesto Edward lo más naturalmente posible después de que Jasper sonriéndole le repitiera la pregunta mentalmente.

Se detuvieron delante de lo que parecía una tienda de ropas – Emmett, hubiese podido comprar ropa en Forks, no hacía falta venir hasta acá – dijo ásperamente Jasper pero sin perder su toque de sorda burla – Ja ja ja – contesto Emmett con evidente sarcasmo al tiempo que todos iban bajando de la limusina – haremos nuestra obra de caridad del día – continuo Emmett mirando directamente a Jacob y al resto de la manada – dar abrigo a los cachorros – concluyo en un susurro que solo Edward y Jasper que iban detrás de él pudieron oír.

Se encaminaron a la tienda, sin más comentarios ofensivos por parte de Emmett que ya se había ganado varios insultos mentales por parte de los lobos. Entraron en la tienda, las dos chicas encargadas del lugar no hacían otra cosa que suspirar y babear ante el desfile de hombres increíblemente atractivos que acababan de entrar por la puerta, encabezando la pasarela con Emmett, después Jasper y Edward, luego Jacob y toda su comitiva con torso descubierto y por último pero no menos deslumbrante un encantador Carlisle, los cinco humanos indudablemente pasaron desapercibidos ante la presencia de semejantes dioses griegos.

Después de probarse al menos cuatro piezas de ropa, principalmente a petición de las encargadas, cada chico quileute llevaba un conjunto de jeans con una camisa o un suéter además de un par de calzados – se las devolveremos, inmediatamente regresemos – acertó a decir Jacob con el total apoyo de su grupo – no es necesario, la culpa ha sido nuestra por ponerlos en esta situación – objeto Carlisle ante lo dicho por Jacob, Paul se disponía a protestar, pero Emmett interrumpió – apresurémonos, después discuten si se la quedan o no – continuo diciendo al tiempo que miraba insistentemente sobre su hombro – estás chicas, ya me ponen nervioso, quiero a Rose aquí – concluyo con un fingido puchero, por primera vez absolutamente todos estaban de acuerdo en algo… irse inmediatamente de aquel lugar era lo mejor para su salud física y para la salud mental de Edward y Jasper que no creían soportar ni un mínimo de lujuria más, si bien la escogencia de la ropa no había sido complicada, como típicos hombres las elecciones fueron rápidas, tomando lo primero que encontraban sin dudarlo, si Alice hubiese estado presente hubiese demorado al menos dos horas con cada uno y hubiesen visitado como mínimo todas las tiendas de aquella manzana, pero la compra había tomado más tiempo de lo previsto por las acosadoras encargadas que en cada oportunidad no hacían más que provocar algún roce con todos. Su evidente falsa amabilidad quedo al descubierto por lo hacendosas que estaban con todos los de la manada, para abrocharles los botones, arreglarles el cuello y todo lo necesario para "discretamente" pasar sus manos por los fornidos brazos de los chicos. Si Carlisle hubiese podido sonrojarse sin duda, hubiese ocurrido en el momento en que la mas bajita paso detrás e irónicamente sin querer le rozo con la mano la espalda de arriba a abajo y qué decir de Emmett quien había tomado la peor parte cuando "accidentalmente" la otra encargada había caído sobre él y casi podía jurar que sintió un pellizco en su trasero. Jasper y Edward simplemente se volvieron expertos en escape, y los cinco humanos fueron sencillamente ignorados.

Pagaron lo más rápido que las aprovechadas chicas se los permitieron y salieron disparados de la tienda – ¡UF! Qué alivio, salimos enteros de milagro – suspiro Emmett - ¡Listo!, vámonos - continuo dirigiéndose principalmente a Chris, éste le guiño un ojo y se dispuso a conducir la limusina a uno de los mejores hoteles de las Vegas.

Ya eran casi las once cuando la limusina se detuvo en un lujoso hotel; el hotel The Mirage se erguía imponente entre los demás edificios del área, la entrada al igual que los alrededores se encontraba abarrotada, su espectáculo nocturno era uno de los más concurridos, la recreación de un imponente volcán justo al frente de las magistrales fuentes de agua, era un show digno de ver. Justo cuando descendían de a poco del auto, se escucharon los aplausos y palabras de admiración de la multitud que se agolpaba en todo el lugar, una vez que la simulada erupción y los sincronizados chorros de agua habían terminado al unisonó, dando punto final al majestuoso acto que se realizaba todas las noches y como siempre atraía grandes cantidades de personas que se apretujaban hasta en las aceras del otro extremo de la calle, sin duda la principal atracción de todo el show era el sorteo de dos pases ganadores para entrar al área de entretenimiento del hotel, una de las mejores de todo el sector y que incluso había merecido reconocimiento mundial como un destino turístico imperdible, especialmente por lograr que las extravagantes celebraciones fueran imposibles de olvidar.

Una vez terminado el show y después de lograr evadir de forma magistral la atención mayoritariamente del género femenino, que no podía despegar la vista de los perfectos seres de tan pálida piel y del grupo de bronceados con tonificados músculos, pudieron entrar al tan afamado hotel…

* * *

**N/A:** Que hay! mi gente linda, bella y preciosa...espero estén bien...muchisimas gracias por sus RR, gracias MarieCullenM (me encanta el fic Huerfana de Amor, recién me pongo al día...:D), gracias MM's y a Elsa y bueno en resumen...Gracias a todos los que comentan y por que no? también a mis lectores fantasmas.

Espero les haya gustado el cap...que afortunadas las chicas de la tienda¬¬¿no?...yo hubiese querido ser una de ellas...jajajajajajajajaja...y estoy segura que más de una que leyó también lo pensó.

Ya saben se acepta de todo, es importante para mí saber su opinión.

Se les quiere un mundo...Bsotes y cuidense

PD: en verdad no tengo nada nuevo que decir, solo que comenten plisss, prometo actualizar pronto...que tan pronto lo haga depende de ustedes...MUAXXX...

Mi mail para las que me quieran agregar irina0687 hotmail. com...solo me dicen que son de FF y listo...

chau chau


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII**

**"Spunk"**

El chico desgarbado de ojos tan profundamente azules iba a la cabeza, intentado apartar a la gente que se amontonaba en la entrada de la discoteca del hotel, necesitaba encontrar a Tony, su amigo que le daría los pases para entrar al mismo paraíso – el área VIP – estaba realmente impaciente. Detrás le seguían muy de cerca toda la comitiva de vampiros, lobos y humanos.

Ehh Hermano, por aquí – Chris escuchó una voz inconfundible, un chico de piel un poco menos pálida que los Cullen, que seguramente habría sido sumamente solicitado por toda la población femenina, claro, si ninguno de los Cullen se encontrara ahí, y bien su sonrisa hubiese sido la indiscutiblemente mas derretidora de la noche, claro, si Edward no contara con "_esa_" demasiado perfecta sonrisa torcida que no hacía más que hacerlo más deseable de lo que ya era.

Justo a tiempo, ya estaba tentado a re-venderlas – le dijo a su casi hermano con una picardía que parecía muy propia de su personalidad – eso ni en sueños – contestó Chris con un tono de total alivio y evidente emoción en su voz.

Aquí tienes los pases – se volteó dándole un pequeño manojo de cintillos a Emmett – mejor conocidos como las llaves del paraíso – concluyó al tiempo que levantaba las cejas y le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Tony.

Bienvenidos a "Spunk" – un grandulón más fornido que Emmett, se encontraba en la entrada – sus cintillos por favor – extendió la mano, mientras revisó uno por uno para después dejarles pasar.

Adentro estaba repleto, pero sin duda quedaba más que claro por qué aquel lugar era uno de los más cotizados, no solo las innumerables luces de neón y máquinas de humo hacían de aquel sitio algo para recordar sino que la decoración de las paredes y pisos todo aquello hacia que pareciera algo casi mágico, definitivamente un paraje de tal magnitud solo podía ser digno de Las Vegas.

El lugar parecía envuelto en una ligera manta de niebla, los techos despedían por todas partes incesantes luces de neón, el piso parecía estar hecho de un material que reflejaba toda la luz del lugar, dando la sensación que el piso también estaba iluminado, las paredes tenían un diseño bastante peculiar, parecían tener incrustadas una especie de azulejos pero en forma de botón que se encendían y se apagaban, formando toda una pared de diversos colores que cambiaban cada rato, y las mesas de forma circular daban la idea de un jacuzzi, sobresaliendo solo un poco de la altura del suelo, cada mesa tenía una especie de pequeña escalera donde las personas bajaban para poder sentarse, en fin era todo tan fuera de lo común y singular, que bien podría ser justo eso lo que le daba el encanto y fama a aquel lugar.

En serio, no puedo creerlo – dijo un anonadado Mike junto con un Eric que lo único que dejaba salir de su boca era una especie de sonido parecido al hipo – Pues más vale que lo creas – agregó Tyler – mira a todas estas nenas – continuó mientras miraban a cuanta chica pasara y sonriendo en más de una ocasión creyéndose blanco de las constantes e insinuantes miradas sin tomar en cuenta que detrás suyo se encontraban los Cullen en pleno.

Estuvieron unos instantes en la entrada sin saber mucho que hacer. Fueron guiados a una de las mesas del área VIP y nada más hicieron sentarse cuando por imán todas las miradas de las chicas que estaban cerca se posaron en aquella mesa.

Chris y Emmett intercambiaron cuchicheos, que los miembros no humanos de la mesa pudieron descifrar fácilmente, casi instantáneamente Emmett desapareció en compañía de Chris y de Tony, perdiéndose entre la multitud, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, principalmente porque Emmett iba a la cabeza abriendo paso con mucha facilidad, dejando a una considerable cantidad de fans detrás suyo. Sigilosamente lograron colarse en la cabina del DJ, al tiempo que Emmett le explicaba todo lo que tenía planeado.

El ambiente del lugar era sin duda muy bueno, los que mejor la estaban pasando indudablemente eran los chicos, quienes aprovecharon para salir a bailar con aproximadamente 8 de las 12 chicas que en menos de 10 minutos ya se habían acercado a invitar a bailar a todos los Cullen, a Jacob y a un par más de la manada, obviamente estos se rehusaban, Edward simplemente quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, para librarse de las atormentadoras mentes de ese tumulto de mujeres con las hormonas bastante alborotadas, Carlisle y Jasper no estaban muy lejos de la opinión de Edward.

El bullicio proveniente del centro de la pista atrajo la atención de todos, una enorme figura se divisaba claramente desde lejos, contoneándose al pegajoso ritmo de una canción, al tiempo que se veía a una oleada de mujeres alrededor del chico tan grande y fornido como un oso.

"_All the  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies"_

Y dijeron salgan los que le harán la vida de cuadritos a Jasper, y salió Emmett a la cabeza – dijo un frustrado Jasper, con un rostro de cansina paciencia.

El bullicio iba en aumento al igual que el número de mujeres que se arremolinaba en rededor de Emmett a medida que la canción continuaba.

"_He's a man that makes me and takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm not the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up"_

Carlisle intentó mantener la compostura, al verse rodeado de insinuantes chicas mientras intentaba llegar donde su descabezado hijo, más atrás le seguían los chicos y a la retaguardia iban Jacob con sus demás compañeros, siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de Carlisle.

Cada vez les era más difícil llegar a detener el espectáculo que Emmett ofrecía, sin pensar que iban directo a una trampa; al llegar por fin al lado de Emmett – hey han venido a acompañarme – les dijo principalmente dirigiéndose a los lobos, de la nada se vieron todos iluminados, al tiempo que el Dj anunciaba un mensaje: "la siguiente canción va dedicada a un grupo muy especial, nuestros amigos los lobos, mejor conocidos como la manada ¡disfruten chicos!".

* * *

**N/A: ¿qué les parecio el cap?, espero lo hayan disfrutado, sorry si hay algún error por allí es que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, mil disculpas.**

**Bueno mi gente pechocha, ya saben lo que quiero, claro! aparte de encontrarme con los chicos Cullen en una disco...ejemm, aparte de eso ...Quiero Comentarios...si?, plisss, no sean malitos**

**Ah por cierto, la canción es de Beyonce-all the single ladies, me parece muy chistosa y creanme cuando escribí esto, imaginarme a Emmett bailando estó...me matóXDXDXDXDXD...http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v =4m1EF MoRFvY (recuerden quitarle los espacios), aquí esta el link, para las que no han escuchado esta canción, cosa que dudo mucho, pero bueno...igual ahí se los dejo.**

**PD: los siguientes caps tienen incluido otras canciones, por lo cual les recomiendo no ignoren los link, porque después puede que no entiendan o mejor dicho pierda la gracia...así que ya saben...:)**

**Bsos se les quiere un mundo...**

**Irina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad.__"_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

**Espero lo disfruten...**

**Aquí están los links...LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHEN ANTES O DURANTE...**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v =56kTRfh zWk4 (recuerden quitar los espacios)-mmm está creo que todo el mundo la ha escuchado-**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v =SQubfv2p6kw &feature = related (sin espacios)**

* * *

...

Cada vez les era más difícil llegar a detener el espectáculo que Emmett ofrecía, sin pensar que iban directo a una trampa; al llegar por fin al lado de Emmett – hey han venido a acompañarme – les dijo principalmente dirigiéndose a los lobos, de la nada se vieron todos iluminados, al tiempo que el Dj anunciaba un mensaje: "la siguiente canción va dedicada a un grupo muy especial, nuestros amigos los lobos, mejor conocidos como la manada ¡disfruten chicos!".

...

**Capítulo XIV**

**Presentimientos**

Jacob y el resto de sus compañeros no supieron muy bien que era lo que pasaba hasta cuando la canción de fondo empezó a hacer estragos en las ya muy bebidas y alocadas mujeres de aquel lugar, que habían salido disparadas hacia ellos justo cuando Emmett había hecho una especie de semicírculo dando a entender que eran ellos los aludidos.

"_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado"_

¡Auch! – soltó Jared cuando sintió el leve pellizco en su bajo vientre, en verdad la chica que tenía delante lo miraba como si fuese el anhelado postre después de la cena, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar en seco. Los demás tampoco era que estaban mejor que él, Jacob estaba completamente flanqueado por aproximadamente cinco chicas que justo como decía la canción, parecían todas unas lobas, rodeando a su presa, al pobre Paul ni se le veía y a Embry y Quil simplemente se esperaba que sobrevivieran.

A un costado de donde se desarrollaba toda la acción, llegaron Edward y Jasper, reuniéndose con un muy apenado Carlisle y un Emmett que se partía de la risa, Jasper estaba a punto de darle un buen par de golpes a su hermano por todo el revuelo que estaba provocando – espera, mira – le interrumpió Edward mirando fijamente al frente, siguió su mirada; Jasper no pudo evitar extender la comisura de sus labios y deleitarse con el show que se aprestaba delante suyo, en especial por el gritito ahogado que lanzó Paul cuando al voltearse se encontró con que no solo estaba rodeado de alborotadas mujeres sino también de un buen par de fierecillas y acechadores gays, de los cuales uno que tenía delante le quería dar un beso mientras le aullaba.

"_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero"_

Creo que esta noche será bastante interesante – sentenció Jasper – Ok, ladies and gentleman, principalmente ladies – interrumpió el Dj – dejen respirar a los caballeros – continuó – como es bien sabido tendremos nuestro clásico concurso de karaoke – concluyó el Dj – tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Carlisle de pronto sintiendo demasiado áspera su garganta.

Después del anuncio del Dj, Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo el presentimiento de Carlisle, para después posar sus ojos en Emmett, quien con un brillo frenético ya bien sabido no significaba nada bueno en absoluto, se perdió entre la multitud que tenían delante. Se fue acercando sigilosamente llegando justo al lado de Jacob al tiempo que alzaba la mano de éste y la suya – Eehh por aquí – gritó ante los horrorizados y desorbitados ojos del resto de sus acompañantes.

Oh Oh – dijo Ben – ten la cámara preparada – dijo Mike – esto será digno de recordar – concluyó pensando en cómo le asentaría a Edward si supiera que dentro de poco iba a estar en Facebook y también en Youtube.

Edward miró a Carlisle de reojo, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió como una flecha sobre Emmett mientras le susurraba cosas ininteligibles – Vamos chicas, anímenlos para que vengan y suban a la tarima – interrumpió nuevamente el Dj, de la nada poco a poco fueron acorralados de manera que tenían dos opciones, o subían voluntariamente y ante todo con su salud mental y emocional integra o bien podían lanzarse a luchar por salir ante la muralla de ansiosas, depravadas, lujuriosas y alocadas mujeres que tenían delante – Nota mental, matar a Emmett en cuanto me sea posible – dijo Jasper resignándose mientras subía las escaleras hacia la tarima – no te preocupes, ya te lo recordaré yo y de paso te echo una mano – sentenció sin dar lugar a dudas un Edward cada vez más afligido.

Detrás de los Cullen iban los chicos de la manada con cara de pocos amigos, y no era para menos, al menos los Cullen estaban ilesos, ellos sin embargo, en su mayoría tenían arañazos y a Carlisle le pareció verle a Paul una leve marca de dientes en el cuello, se sintió tan apenado y tan mal por ellos que no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y continuar el corto camino que le faltaba para llegar al centro del escenario.

En primera fila del público pudieron colarse Ben, Tyler, Mike, Eric, Chris y Tony todos dejando entrever lo chistoso que les parecía la situación – Bueno, al parecer tenemos varios voluntarios – dijo un hombre de unos casi 30 años, acercándose con un micrófono junto a ellos en el centro del escenario, todos supusieron que se trataba del DJ lengua larga como mentalmente le había apodado Jasper – creo que podríamos hacer dúos para hacerlo más rápido – continuó mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los prospectos que tenía delante y por los cuales cada una de las chicas de ahí sin importar la edad estaba babeando literalmente hablando.

Bueno, ven tú por aquí, ve tu con él, este de acá se va por allá, y ustedes dos de allá van juntos – así se fue acomodando los dúos, quedando Edward con Jacob, Emmett con Carlisle, Jasper y Jared, Paul y Embry – A ver, ¿alguien del público se compadece y hace dueto con este chico? – vociferó lengua larga - perfecto – gritó cuando Tony voluntariamente fue subiendo al escenario, sin duda la timidez no era en absoluto algo que tuviese que ver con Tony.

Bueno damas y caballeros, daremos inicio al karaoke en 30 minutos – los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, pero prontamente fueron acallados por la música que nuevamente empezaba a sonar. Fueron dirigidos a la cabina del Dj para prepararlos y darles sus respectivas canciones.

Los siguientes 30 minutos fueron sin duda los más tormentosos en todos los siglos de vida de Carlisle Cullen, habían dividido las canciones por categorías y justamente la categoría y la canción que le había tocado era lo que en ese instante lo hacía estremecerse, nunca había sido muy admirador de la música contemporánea y sin lugar a dudas la canción que le tocaba interpretar podía justificar su pensamiento a leguas.

Chicos, ¿ya están listos? – entro lengua larga preguntándoles – creo que le hemos dado suficiente tiempo para que se las aprendan – continuo guiñándole un ojo a Emmett, Tony, Embry y Quil quienes parecían ser los únicos que estaban disfrutando de aquella situación de circo – de cualquier modo, tendrán una pista de fondo, así que no pasa nada si se les olvida la letra – concluyó perdiéndose nuevamente por la puerta donde hacia un momento había entrado.

Aún podríamos intentar escabullirnos – susurro Jasper dirigiéndose a Edward principalmente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el que le contesto fue otro - ¿qué se te ocurre? – dijo en un tono un tanto ansioso, Carlisle, mirando a Jasper esperanzadoramente.

Creo que hay alguien más desesperado que tu y yo – bromeo un poco Edward viendo lo meditabundo que se encontraba su padre, no cabía la menor duda de que la estaba pasando realmente mal y en verdad ni Jasper ni Edward le recriminaban, el simple hecho de participar en un karaoke era suficiente pero tener de compañero a Emmett hacia ver la situación como un desastre inminente – tranquilo Carlisle en todo caso el único que hará el mayor ridículo será Emmett – le contesto Jasper, mientras intentaba apaciguar un poco a su atormentado padre.

Fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el Dj quien les anunció que faltaban solo 3 minutos para dar comienzo al dichoso karaoke – los primeros en entrar en escena serán Tony y Quil – continuo buscando a los chicos con la mirada - ¡Aquí! – contestó efusivamente Tony, quien sin duda todo ese rollo de la atención fija en Él, parecía ser pan comido, se notaba a leguas lo sociable y desinhibido que podía ser y por algunos pensamientos escuchados por Edward era de conocimiento que era del tipo galán atrae-chicas – vamos a ser los reyes del rock – contestó a modo de ánimo, Quil sin embargo no se veía tan convencido, pero se le veía la emoción en los ojos, evidentemente Tony era muy influyente, así que pasados los 3 minutos, salieron de la habitación rumbo al escenario.

El resto de los "supuestos" voluntarios, prefirieron quedarse en aquella pequeña habitación que de un momento a otro después del anuncio de lengua larga se había vuelto casi claustrofóbica.

Con la salida de los primeros participantes los gritos hicieron su aparición – hey, chequen esto – dijo un muy emocionado Eric sosteniendo una mini cámara – eso es perfecto, pero recuerda que tus objetivos son los Cullen – dijo Mike con evidente malicia y complot en su voz.

Lo prometido es deuda damas y caballeros – interrumpió el bullicio, el Dj, al tiempo que le hacía señas a los chicos para que se acercaran – nuestros primeros participantes están en la categoría del rock – continuó – así que prepárense para rockear con la interpretación de Tony y Quil - los gritos subieron aun más de volumen y fueron únicamente interrumpidos por el inicio de la canción con unos muy conocidos acordes de guitarra eléctrica.

When I get to the bottom  
I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and turn  
and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Tony empezó cantando, mientras que con una guitarra al mejor estilo de Guitar Hero, hacia todas las muecas y señas dignas del pedazo de canción que estaba interpretando, sin ponerlo en tela de duda, el chico tenía mucha actitud. Durante toda la canción el público grito y cantaba al unísono el coro, Quil únicamente se limito a abrir la boca en el coro y solo porque sabía que si desafinaba, que no lo dudaba, al menos se mezclaría entre la multitud que coreaba a la par.

Look out  
Helter skelter  
helter skelter  
helter skelter  
Yeah, hu

¡WOW! – Dijo el Dj cuando Tony hizo su último gesto de gracia, dando fin a la canción, la gente estaba realmente fuera de sí – no sé qué decir, estoy sin palabras, hubiese deseado que Paul McCartney hubiese estado aquí, para dar su visto bueno – continuo hablando el Dj – Excelente presentación – siguió diciendo - pues chicos creo que los demás que están allá atrás, tendrán mucho que superar o ¿no? – la respuesta afirmativa del público no se hizo esperar – Ok, Ok, gracias chicos, a continuación tendremos en el escenario a nada más y nada menos que a…

* * *

**Hey!, ¿qué tal les pareció el cap?...espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO HAYAN ESCUCHADO LAS CANCIONES, sino uff que mal, en serio es una recomendación importante, no lo hago por molestar...**

**Bueno mi gente bella...ya saben lo que quiero, mmm, mejor específico...;) me refiero a sus tan energéticos comentarios...ya saben denle al globito..:)**

**Por cierto...AAAHH! no he podido evitarlo es que simplemente los BEATLES son LO MÁXIMO...sin palabras...tenía que meterlos por algún huequito...jejejeje.**

**Sin más que agregar solo que LES QUIERO UN MUNDO y también les agradezco mucho el tiempo qué se toman para pasarse por aquí...:D**

**PD: en los siguientes caps, pondré otros links...así que ya saben, no olviden verlos antes (preferiblemente) o durante...:D**

**Bsos**

**Irina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos **

**IMPORTANTE**

Aquí están los links de éste capítulo...escuchar **ANTES O DURANTE**

http : /www. youtube. com /watch?v =FECFb1_YdII (sin espacios) Bee Gees - Night Fever (1)

http : / blogs. gamefilia. com/ xxxrakuexxx /09-01-2010 /29607/ humor- cool- guys- dont- look- at- explosions (sin espacios) canción-Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions (2), la letra está traducida abajo...

* * *

...

Excelente presentación – siguió diciendo - pues chicos creo que los demás que están allá atrás, tendrán mucho que superar o ¿no? – la respuesta afirmativa del público no se hizo esperar – Ok, Ok, gracias chicos, a continuación tendremos en el escenario a nada más y nada menos que a…

...

**Capítulo XV**

**Objetivo: Despedazar a Emmett Cullen**

A continuación tendremos en el escenario a nada más y nada menos que a Paul y Embry – los chicos salieron presurosos y bastante nerviosos de la pequeña habitación y el recibimiento que les dio el público los hacía sentir como si tuviesen un bloque en el estómago, aunque hubieran querido comer, en ese momento les hubiese sido imposible. – Estos chicos nos traen hoy un clásico muy pegajoso de los 70' – esas fueron las últimas palabras del Dj antes que los dejara solos en el escenario. Paul y Embry no pudieron evitar mirarse nerviosamente cuando la canción empezó a escucharse claramente en todo el lugar.

On the waves of the air,  
there is dancin' out there.  
If it's somethin' we can share,  
we can steal it

La canción siguió su rumbo, al igual que la coreografía que les habían preparado a los chicos – dime por favor que estas grabando todo – dijo Tyler conteniendo un poco la risa – desde el instante en que abrieron la boca – contestó Eric imitando los pasos de Paul y Embry.

Si bien la canción era vieja, y entraba directo como un clásico de los retros, aún en estos días la gente quedaba contagiada por lo que la multitud empezó a cantarla a la par de ellos y a seguirles los pasos.

Empezada la canción, instantáneamente iniciaron su improvisada coreografía, el inicio fue todo un clásico al mejor estilo de John Travolta en los tiempos en que seguramente entraba en un pantalón número 28 o 32, el meneo de cintura típico de la música disco, el movimiento circular de brazos, sin dejar de lado los repetitivos pasos de las piernas y las semi vueltas.

El resto que se encontraba detrás del escenario no pudo evitar la curiosidad y asomarse a ver un poco, Jacob, Quil y Jared se largaron a reír porque simplemente sus ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto. Una cosa era ver a un par de ellos cantando, pero lo que Embry y Paul estaban haciendo en ese escenario era más que eso, parecía que desde pequeños su película favorita había sido Saturday Night Fever y lo peor es que eso no era todo, al parecer se habían ganado un par de "bailarinas", detrás suyo habían un grupo de unas 10 chicas bailando al unísono la coreografía y coreándola a todo pulmón, lo que Jacob ni Jared pudieron distinguir bien, era cuantas de las 10 eran en verdad chicas¬¬.

Then I get night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it.

Llegados al coro, se sintieron en su ambiente, parecía que ambos habían nacido para interpretar Night Fever, de pronto y de la nada un gran grupo de chicas se empezaron a subir al escenario, y se colocaron detrás de cada uno imitando los pasos de ambos, casi terminando la canción para horror y terror de Paul se dio cuenta que las chicas que tenía detrás suyo y a las cuales les había estado bailando sensualmente resultaron no ser del todo chicas, sus ojos casi se salieron de las orbitas cuando Embry le hacía señas extrañas y él sin entender prefirió mejor ignorarle, para no perder el ritmo, pero al darse cuenta comprendió de una lo que ocurría, había estado rodeado de travestis todo el tiempo y justo ahí deseo más que nunca poder despedazar a el mas grandote de los Cullen.

Ok, muchas gracias a nuestras efusivas bailarinas – hablo el Dj con evidente burla, una vez terminada la canción – chicos, se han convertido en leyenda – continuo, mientras le daba unas palmadas a Embry en el hombro y le lanzaba una sonrisa mordaz a Paul, quien pensó más de una vez golpearle ahí mismo – esto ha sido simplemente fabuloso y – no pudo continuar, la estrepitosa risa de alguien se escuchaba desde atrás del escenario, Paul reconoció perfectamente a quien pertenecía la escandalosa risa, solo pudo apretar fuertemente los puños y respirar profundamente si no quería transformarse ahí mismo.

Bueno, los siguientes en presentarse son Jasper y Jared – anunció finalmente el Dj – los chicos que vienen a continuación, les ha tocado interpretar una canción estilo parodia – Jasper y Jared ya habían salido al escenario y las chicas más cercanas allí no pudieron evitar hacerse impulsivamente hacia atrás y unas gritar cuando Jasper tiro esa mirada tipo "quiero asesinar a alguien" a todo el público – suerte con eso chicos – se despidió saliendo del escenario el Dj, mirando temerosamente a Jasper.

Jasper inspiro hondamente todo el aire que pudo caber en sus pulmones aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo – aquí empieza la tortura – susurro más para sí mismo – me aseguraré que no quede ni un solo trocito de ti, Emmett Cullen – pensó Jasper, haciéndole saber a Edward que comunicara su mensaje al responsable de toda su desventura.

Jasper inicio cantando con tan poco ánimo, pensando que así de algún modo, la gente allí reunida posara su atención en algo de más interés, pero para su ya mucha mala suerte, su actitud "me importa un bledo si les agrada o no" no hacía más que caer como anillo al dedo a la canción, que si bien era una parodia, su desinterés y su falta de emoción le daban un toque de chico malo, que inevitablemente hacía babear a cualquier mujer que se encontrara en ese lugar.

Girl, cool guys don't look at explosions

They blow things up and then walk away

Who's got time to watch and explosion?

Because cool guys have errands they have to walk too

La presentación iba sobre ruedas y sorprendentemente el dúo de Jared y Jasper estaba yendo de maravillas, Jasper tenía toda la actitud justo de los tipos a los que se refería la canción y Jared aportaba esa parte tan cómica muy al estilo del intérprete original, Andy Samberg.

And walk away in slow motion

Keep walkin; you're cruisin'

Cherry Cherry... Sweet Caroline

Denzel walks, Will Smith walks

Mark Wahlberg is wearin' a hat!

La canción cumplió su cometido, como digna parodia la gente se partía de la risa especialmente por las muecas que Jared le hacía a Jasper, haciéndole creer a todos allí, que todo era parte del espectáculo. Durante toda la canción Jared no perdió la oportunidad cada vez que podía, de señalar a Jasper al inicio del coro "Cool guys don't look at explosions" y para hacer aún más graciosa la situación colocaron el video de la dichosa canción en la pantalla gigante que tenían detrás, por ende cada vez que llegaba esa frase del coro, se veía una gran explosión atrás dándole a Jasper toda el aura de "So i'm cool guy".

OMG – gritó el Dj – en verdad, Andy Samberg tienes que cuidarte, tienes competencia – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo dedicarles a los recién presentados, porque una vez terminado el último acorde, Jasper sin inmutarse en despedirse en lo absoluto, viró espalda y se marcho por donde había entrado, Jared se despidió rápidamente y se marcho detrás de su compañero de dueto – creo que la emoción los embarga – mencionó irónicamente lengua larga - pudo haber sido peor chicos, también teníamos en mente Jizz in my pants – el público rompió en risas, que Jasper iba escuchando cada vez más y más lejos.

Enojo y frustración eran los dos sentimientos que se peleaban por ganar en el interior de Jasper, cuando entraron a la pequeña habitación lo primero que recibió fue una enorme oleada de burla – Cool guys don't look at explosions – se encontró de lleno con Emmett haciendo las mímicas de la condenada canción, no pudo resistirse más y a punto estuvo de darle un buen golpetazo, cuando lo más disimuladamente Jared, Jacob y Carlisle llegaron a su lado, frustrando completamente sus bien sabidas intenciones – recuerda, que tenemos un invitado humano acá dentro – susurro Carlisle siendo el único ignorante de todo, Tony – está bien, solo dile a Éste que por lo que le queda de vida – contestó Jasper con obvio doble sentido en la frase "lo que le queda de vida" sobrando explicar que para ellos seria toda la eternidad – se aparte de mi vista – concluyó mirando furtivamente a Emmett como diciendo "no sabes con quien te has metido". Únicamente se separaron de Jasper cuando Edward haciéndole una leve seña a Carlisle le informó que ya Jasper estaba más tranquilo y que no iba a cometer ninguna locura, al menos por ahora no, pero esa parte de la información Edward prefirió guardársela – creo que no cometerá ninguna locura – le dijo Carlisle a Jacob, quien había guardado una distancia prudente por si se viese obligado a intervenir – está bien, pero recuerde que no estamos solos – contestó en casi un susurro, señalando levemente con la cabeza a Tony, quien aún seguía expectante de la situación - entiendo tu preocupación, pero me aseguraré que no pase a más – concluyó Carlisle, dándole un poco más de tranquilidad a Jacob y al resto de la manada que miraba furibundamente a Emmett y de reojo a Jasper, que mantenía su vista fija en un punto de la pared que tenía al frente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse con la pequeña casi pelea de Emmett y Jasper, pero fue cuando – y ahora con nosotros Edward y Jacob – fueron llamados por el ya muchas veces maldecido Dj, cuando reaccionaron que aún el sufrimiento no había acabado, al menos no para Edward, Jacob ni Carlisle que todavía les faltaba pasar por el calvario – estos chicos hoy nos cantaran un clásico romántico – continuo el Dj.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap...:D, alguien por allí no recuerdo quién me dijo que quería el nombre de las canciones, arriba las coloque y deje los links, igual aquí se los recuerdo...**

**Bee Gees- Night Fever**

**Cool guys don't look at explosions**

**Con respecto a ésta última, se trata de una canción estilo parodia...espero se hayan reído tanto como yo, cada vez que veo el video...XD, me desternillo...Andy Samberg simplemente me mata...**

**Al fin les toca a nuestro Edward y a Jacob ¿Qué canción creen les toque?...^_^ hagan sus apuestas jejejeje. En los siguientes caps vienen más canciones y por ende más links, estén pendientes, no los pasen de largo...;)**

**Bueno ya saben amo los RR denle al globito.**

**Gracias por pasarse por aquí**

**Bsos, les quiero un mundo**

**Irina**

**PD: leí que alguien en los RR intento dejarme el e-mail, tienes que ponerlo con espacios sino FF los elimina, colocalo así como puse los links arriba, con espacios, de menos no podré agregarte...de igual modo dejo mi cuenta por si alguien me quiere agregar, irina 0687 hotmail .com (ya saben sin espacios), solo me dicen que son de aquí de FF.**

**Y recuerden Reviews...^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

_Ninon de Lenclos_

**IMPORTANTE**

http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=q 6EA67xHj4w &feature= related (recuerden sin espacios), Canción: Can't take my eyes off you, en la versión de Muse (sugerencia: busquen la letra de está canción, está preciosa).

http :/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =6IfuyW38tNE &feature=related (recuerden sin espacios) Canción de fondo es Get Back de Ludacris, este video en específico muestra a Tom Cruise interpretando a Les Grossman en la pelicula Tropic Thunder. - irreconocible ¿verdad?-

* * *

...

El tiempo pareció detenerse con la pequeña casi pelea de Emmett y Jasper, pero fue cuando – y ahora con nosotros Edward y Jacob – fueron llamados por el ya muchas veces maldecido Dj, cuando reaccionaron que aún el sufrimiento no había acabado, al menos no para Edward, Jacob ni Carlisle que todavía les faltaba pasar por el calvario – estos chicos hoy nos cantaran un clásico romántico – continuo el Dj una vez que Edward y Jacob aparecieron en escena – pero hemos decidido hacerlo un poco diferente con una versión más movida al estilo de Muse – termino diciendo dejándolos con cara de "sáquenme de aquí".

...

**Capítulo XIX**

**No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos de Ti**

La canción empezó lentamente, Edward entrecerró los ojos y miro a Jacob fijamente, lo que acababa de leer en su mente le había molestado supremamente – esta canción se la dedico a Bella – Jacob pensó en agregar algo como "la mujer que amo" o quizás algo menos cursi, pero no pudo, Edward fue más rápido que él y lo que dijo lo dejo simplemente helado, claro si eso fuese posible, tomando en cuenta su temperatura de aproximadamente 48°, Edward había ganado todas y cada una de las partidas en las cuales se habían enfrentado, Él se había ganado lo único a lo que aspiraba, el corazón de Bella – mi futura esposa – agregó Edward mirando directamente a la cámara que sostenía Eric – Te amo, Mi Bella – concluyó dejando a todas y cada una de las ahí presentes con la piel de gallina y con una envidia a flor de piel.

Edward no espero más y empezó a cantar la canción imaginándose que la única persona que realmente le importaba le estaba escuchando y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que Bella se cruzaba en sus pensamientos, lo cual era todo el tiempo, Ella vivía allí, en su pensamiento y en su corazón:

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Solo empezar, los gritos inundaron cada rincón de aquel lugar, Jacob sobrecogido por las palabras de Edward, reaccionó cuando llegado el coro se dió cuenta que se había quedado estático mirando como Edward nuevamente, para variar, se llevaba toda la gloria.

I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you

Empezó a cantar la segunda estrofa de la canción lo mejor que pudo, Edward ni se inmutó, llegado el segundo coro lo cantaron al unísono y de verdad, hay si pareció enloquecer la multitud, las mujeres estaban rayando en lo desquiciadas al ver a semejantes pedazos de hombres cantando esa canción que de por si derretía a cualquiera, ahora viéndolos a Ellos allá arriba simplemente provocaba ganas de hacerles más de cuatro cosas y de dedicarles la canción a ellos, especialmente al de cabellos cobrizos "You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much".

Ya en la parte final, Jacob terminó sin los primeros botones de su camisa y Edward antes de que todo se saliera aún más de control, se limito a mirar directamente a la cámara y lanzar "La Sonrisa", que bien conocía hacía a Bella hiperventilar, diciendo solo con los labios sin pronunciar sonido que la amaría toda la eternidad.

WOW, chicos en verdad creo que han hecho una versión única de Can't take my eyes off you – se presentó el Dj, intentado calmar a las mujeres que intentaban subirse al escenario – Bueno nos queda la última presentación de la noche – prosiguió ya cuando Edward y Jacob habían desaparecido del escenario, ya que solo así logro la atención del público.

A continuación y para cerrar con broche de oro – continuó hablando al tiempo que hacia señales para que entraran en escena – un poco de hip hop a cargo de Emmett y Carlisle – culminó, al tiempo que Emmett entraba con una gorra de medio lado, un collar estilo blin blin, y los pantalones más debajo de lo normal dejando entrever un poco sus bóxers, eso fue motivo suficiente para los ensordecedores gritos de las chicas – Buenas Noches mis Chicas – hablo Emmett con su característico tono de picardía – vamos a ver si me ayudan un poco, mi compañero es un poco penoso ¿Qué tal si lo animamos un poco? – dijo mientras empezaba a incentivar a que lo llamaran, casi inmediatamente todo el público de "Spunk" estaba gritando el nombre de Carlisle a todo pulmón – OMG – fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Ben cuando pasados unos largos minutos Carlisle sin ninguna otra opción salió finalmente. Seguramente si Esme hubiese estado ahí no hubiese reconocido a su esposo, Carlisle al igual que Emmett tenía una gorra de medio lado, un blin blin más grande que el de Emmett y la camisa por fuera, dándole un aspecto bastante informal, había preferido mil veces la camisa por fuera antes que enseñar la marca de su ropa interior justo como lo hacía su enorme hijo. En pocas palabras papá Cullen con ese estilo había pasado a ser Papito Cullen, el pobre Carlisle parecía como un ratón acorralado, su incomodidad saltaba a millas de distancia y era justo esa mirada de miedo con timidez lo que estaba haciendo estragos hasta en la última célula de cada mujer ahí presente.

Ok, jamás pensé verme en una situación tan inverosímil como ésta – concluyó sin dar lugar a dudas un Carlisle, ya un poco más tranquilo después de haber pasado el momento más penoso de su larga vida.

Estaban todos aún reunidos en la habitación de atrás del escenario, comentando e incluso un poco más relajados por todo lo acontecido, Emmett se había quedado afuera para ser asediado, o explicado de forma más realista, había preferido mil veces verse rodeado de mujeres capaces de violarlo ahí mismo antes que entrar en esa habitación y tener que aguantar las malas vibras que Jasper le echaba, temía mucho por su integridad física después de esa noche, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no se arrepentiría si no sobrevivía para ver un nuevo día.

Mike, Eric y los demás se aproximaron al pequeño cuarto, para enterarse de los detalles tras bastidores, y aprovechando para mostrarle a Carlisle el video donde su cara se transformo en todo un poema cuando empezó la tortura pública a la que lo sometió Emmett. Se veía a un Emmett muy emocionado al mejor estilo de Less Grossman, con un Carlisle atrás intentado seguir el ritmo de la música mientras como podía imitaba el gesto que Emmett le había enseñado minutos antes, el típico gesto de los raperos, ¡sí! justo ese, el que pareciera que se le van a caer sus partes nobles de un momento a otro. No quiso ver más, era suficiente, sabía perfectamente que seguía a continuación, el video siguió corriendo y efectivamente Get Back de Ludacris casi ni se oía por los gritos, fue ahí cuando una mujer bastante despampanante no pudo aguantarse más y como pudo subió al escenario y prácticamente lo acorralo contra la pantalla gigante de atrás y empezó a bailarle de una manera que sería mejor no describir, era suficiente mencionar que a Edward hasta le pareció que su padre se había puesto más pálido de lo que por naturaleza ya era. Emmett estaba rodeado de al menos tres mujeres, cada una ocupándose de una parte de su anatomía, perdió por completo el ritmo de la canción cuando una le metió mato, hasta para él fue suficiente, como pudo, evitó el acoso sexual al que estaba siendo sometido. Al final, en general todo les salió bien, y estaba de más decir que la aceptación del dueto sencillamente fue brutal, porque definitivamente ver a Emmett bailando y rapeando con un Carlisle detrás suyo al borde del colapso, era bastante, pero verlo imitar con mucha destreza a Tom Cruise como Less Grossman simplemente no tenia precio.

Podía concluirse que el show que había montado Emmett y Carlisle era sin duda el ganador de la noche y así fue, cuando hicieron las votaciones por aplausos, la victoria fue aplastante.

Ok, damas y caballeros, me acaban de confirmar una información – informo el Dj a todos los ahí presentes. Todos dentro de la habitación se revolvieron incómodos en sus lugares, mirándose unos a otros, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente casi por instinto en que el único que faltaba era Emmett – y que sin duda es una ocasión que no puede pasar desapercibida, es un momento muy importante en la vida de un hombre – continuó hablando atrayendo cada vez más la atención de todos.

* * *

Holitas a todos, de vuelta después de casi casi 3 semanas de ausencia, sé que me tarde más de lo común, mil disculpas pero en está ocasión todo estaba fuera de mis manos, me quedé sin internet...:(, sí, lo sé, que triste historia - un minuto de silencio, porfavor -, en fin dejando de lado cosas tristes, espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Con respecto a las canciones, bueno amo cant take my eyes off you, esa canción me encanta aunque también me pone triste al recordar a Heath Ledger en 10 cosas que odio de ti, en fin antes de perderme en el recuerdo, como le sugerí arriba busquense la letra de está canción, es preciosa, imaginarme a Edward cantando está canción en específico me pone como gelatina...La otra canción me provoca mucha risa, sobre todo el personaje de Les Grossman, así que se imaginaran los movimientos estrambóticos de Emmett cuando estaba supuestamente rapeando...¡Oh! y el pobre Carlisle, de verás sentí pena por él.

Ok mi gente muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y como se imaginaran aquí empieza mi cantaleta por los RR, jejeje, no mentira, dejense uno si les nace, y si no bueno...la lagrimita solitaria me hará compañía, en fin solo para que esten informados quedan como 3 capítulos más o menos aparte del epílogo...

¿A que se estará refiriendo el Dj?...¿qué teorías se les ocurren?...

Bsos a todos,

Les quiero un mundo

**Irina**

**PD: **Mitsuki ¿te perdiste? se te extraña chica. Estuve leyendo los RR y Tammy lo siento fue un error mío poner "Complete", ya lo arregle. Sky me hiciste reír mucho con tu sugerencia, creeme Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido...XD... Por cierto esto es para tí Mily, no seas tan perrona y deja tu RR jajajaja, mentira Mily sabes que se te quiere mucho, insólitamente sé más de tí por aquí que en persona, cuidate nena, bsos: me saludas a la China.


	18. Chapter 18 Subasta

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

...

Ok, damas y caballeros, me acaban de confirmar una información – informo el Dj a todos los ahí presentes. Todos dentro de la habitación se revolvieron incómodos en sus lugares, mirándose unos a otros, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente casi por instinto en que el único que faltaba era Emmett – y que sin duda es una ocasión que no puede pasar desapercibida, es un momento muy importante en la vida de un hombre – continuó hablando atrayendo cada vez más la atención de todos.

...

**Capítulo XVII**

**Subasta**

Absolutamente todos los presentes en la habitación, voltearon instintivamente a ver a Edward, quién de un momento a otro, pensó en más de diez imágenes en tres segundos de todas las formas de tortura que eran aplicables a un vampiro, incluso pensó que llamar a Jane no sería mala idea, total a la chucky esa, no le importaría a quién torturar, siempre y cuando hiciese algún daño, cada pensamiento que cruzó por la ya muy siniestra mente de Edward Cullen, llevaba un objetivo, el implacable sufrimiento de Emmett Cullen.

El grupo de participantes del karaoke – continúo hablando – son un grupo de amigos que se han reunido para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Edward – dicho esto, los suspiros de decepción y frustración por parte del género femenino y de otras "casi féminas" no se hizo esperar – Oh vamos, es un momento inolvidable en la vida de cualquier hombre – interrumpió el Dj intentando animar un poco la situación.

Así que mis nenas por qué no hacemos algo para hacer de esta noche algo inolvidable para Edward y sus amigos – Edward casi rompe el borde de la silla donde estaba sentado cuando se enteró de lo que el Dj metiche tenía planeado – quienes se apuntan para ayudarme – continuó – perfecto, creo que tenemos bastantes voluntarias para la subasta – concluyó haciendo que todos los implicados parpadearan más veces de lo debido sin poder dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado. Estaban sin salida, acorralados totalmente, porque aunque hubiesen podido hacer uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, era imposible que los humanos allí presentes no se diesen cuenta que ellos tenían de humano lo que Clark Kent en Smallville.

¿Su…basta? – preguntó temblorosamente Jasper, junto a un Carlisle cuyo ceño fruncido dejaba en evidencia lo mal que le había asentado – Si su querido hermano, tiene que ver algo en esto, dalo por muerto – se paro Paul amenazantemente dirigiéndose a Jasper y a Edward, quienes se limitaron a mirarlo aprehensivamente y quizás si no se tratase justamente de alguien de la manada, le hubiesen ofrecido incluso su ayuda para lograr su cometido, pero tratándose de uno de ellos, preferían mil veces crear la pantalla de fidelidad a un Emmett, a quien internamente le habían puesto precio a su cabeza, para ver quien lo despedazaba primero.

Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos – les hacía señas el Dj para que salieran finalmente al escenario – será algo pequeño, tampoco es que los van a secuestrar toda la noche – continuó hablando y sonriendo como para aligerar el ambiente, sin pensar que por la mente de más de una docena ya había cruzado la idea – la subasta será en beneficio de los futuros esposos, para sufragar los gastos de la boda – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Edward - se iniciara a partir de $25 y tendrán derecho a un baile con la pareja que adquieran – siguió hablando pero esta vez dirigiéndose al público que a partir del anunció parecía más atento que nunca.

Qué tal si empezamos con este caballero de aquí – dijo tomando del hombro a Mike para acercarlo más al público – lo siento, pero yo estoy fuera de esto, no fui participante del karaoke, ni siquiera soy amigo de Edward – dijo Mike a modo de disculpa dirigiéndose a los que estaban detrás suyo y a continuación se fue con cara de "no tengo nada que ver con esto" y huyo tal como las ratas que abandonan el barco antes de hundirse; el resto de los humanos a excepción de Tony siguió el mismo camino de Mike, instalándose en primera fila con la mini-filmadora en mano.

Bueno, tendremos que empezar con alguno, y creo que éste chico de aquí parece bastante ansioso – continuo el Dj como si lo de Mike jamás hubiese ocurrido, tomando a Jasper por el hombro, acto que se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hecho, quitando su mano instintivamente de allí como si le hubiese pasado corriente eléctrica o tuviese miedo a perderla de un momento a otro – ¿qué les parece chicas? – Jasper casi fulmina a cada una de las presentes, pero parecía que las hormonas y las ganas de tocar un Dios Griego como Ese podían más que todas las miradas asesinas que Jasper les pudiese lanzar – lo siento, yo tampoco conozco mucho a Edward, creo que están cometiendo un error – Jasper habló tan seriamente que cualquiera que desconociera la situación se lo hubiese creído, Edward volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada con cara de "cobarde, traidor, pretendes abandonarme", Jasper solo sonrío amargamente, para su propia desventaja la lealtad era una cualidad que tenía en muy alta estima – está bien, sólo bromeo – dijo sin mucho ánimo – un momento – habló fue Edward – a decir verdad, creo que hablo por todos al decirle que no estamos interesados en esta subasta – concluyó tajantemente un Edward sin rastro de paciencia – agradecemos su solidaridad, pero no es necesario, los gastos de la boda ya están cubiertos y en verdad ya nos tenemos que retirar – intervino Carlisle.

El abucheo y las protestas en negativa de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar – Oh Oh, chicos en verdad desearía poder complacerlos pero ya no depende de mí – dijo el Dj – ahora depende si las chicas los dejan salir de aquí o ¿no es así? – siguió echándole más leña al fuego, porque después de dicho eso inmediatamente hicieron una especie de cadena humana, en definitiva estaba confirmado, estaban atrapados. De entre la multitud surgió una enorme figura, Emmett salió dando jadeos, sin tener la necesidad realmente de hacerlo, las mujeres al darse cuenta que era uno de los participantes lo habían ido empujando hasta el escenario, calculando la situación no tuvo otro remedio que dejarse llevar, era huir como un cobarde y pertenecer entonces al Team Mike "el cobarde" Newton o perecer valientemente al pie del cañón con su familia y los cachorros o peor aún perecer a manos de algún miembro de su familia o de los perros salvajes, optó por la segunda opción.

Ehh, los estaba buscando – dijo Emmett acercándose cautelosamente a Jasper – hasta que apareces…cobarde – murmuró éste en un tono solo audible para Emmett – Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos – contestó Emmett poniendo ojos de niño triste y haciendo temblar su labio inferior dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar – guarda esas lágrimas para cuando te agarre – espetó Paul metiéndose bruscamente en la conversación; si las miradas apuñalaran Emmett hace mucho hubiese sido atravesado y en más de una ocasión, ésta vez ni Carlisle había salido en su auxilio – ¿siempre es así? – Preguntó Jared quedamente a Edward – que te puedo decir es Emmett – contestó con tanta naturalidad y confianza que hasta cuando ambos no se vieron como dos viejos amigos cuchicheando fue que reaccionaron separándose, más que por incomodidad, por la ancestral aversión existente entre ambas razas - ¿por qué me miran así? – dijo Emmett en un tono de "ahora soy inocente" – te parece poco, ahora nos quieres vender, primero el karaoke y ahora esto – reacciono Edward ocultando al máximo su cólera – que yo no he sido, pensé que había sido alguno de ustedes – contestó honestamente; justo cuando Edward se disponía a cuestionar la inocencia de Emmett en el asunto, se topo con unos azulados ojos que lo miraban preocupados y atentos a cada movimiento – es cierto, no ha sido él – todos voltearon a verle – solo les puedo decir eso – Tony agacho la cabeza, sabía perfectamente a quien se había referido Edward porque también había cruzado miradas con el mismo par de ojos tan profundamente azules.

* * *

**N/A:** Quiubo mi gente, hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, solo 3 cositas

1. _Les Quiero_, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben, pero nunca está de más decir _Te Quiero_, en fin.

2. Agradecer por pasarse por aquí y leer, muchas pero muchísimas gracias, porque en verdad no están obligados a pararme bola pero aún así lo hacen; así que _GRACIAS!_ tanto a los que comentan como a los lectores fantasmas, igual _MIL GRACIAS!._

3. Solo faltan 2 caps, sin contar el epílogo, así que supongo que aquí empieza la cuenta regresiva.

**PD**: realmente espero les haya gustado el cap, es corto, lo sé, pero aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado ¿saben quien metió a los chicos en la subasta? yo creo que ya tienen una idea...^-^. Por cierto, Mitsuki gracias por dejar tu huellita y tmb a tí Sky, bsotes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos****

* * *

**

...

¿por qué me miran así? – dijo Emmett en un tono de "ahora soy inocente" – te parece poco, ahora nos quieres vender, primero el karaoke y ahora esto – reacciono Edward ocultando al máximo su cólera – que yo no he sido, pensé que había sido alguno de ustedes – contestó honestamente; justo cuando Edward se disponía a cuestionar la inocencia de Emmett en el asunto, se topo con unos azulados ojos que lo miraban preocupados y atentos a cada movimiento – es cierto, no ha sido él – todos voltearon a verle – solo les puedo decir eso – Tony agacho la cabeza, sabía perfectamente a quien se había referido Edward porque también había cruzado miradas con el mismo par de ojos tan profundamente azules.

...

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Fuga**

Bueno se abre la subasta – interrumpió abruptamente el Dj sin dar tiempo a reaccionar o para planear siquiera una fuga – empezamos con un precio base de 25$, Oh, ¡perfecto!, me ofrecen 100$ por allá – y así se fue desarrollando la subasta con la normalidad de quien vende un cuadro de pintura, pero este no era el caso, era el chico de cabellos rubios con la cabeza gacha el que estaba en juego – ¡vendido! a la chica de cabellos rojizos por 700$ - un grupo de chicas que se encontraban bien atrás habían sido mucho más inteligentes y habían recogido el dinero entre todas – vengan a buscar a su hombre –vociferó el Dj, mostrando a Jasper como si fuese una especie de trofeo o algo parecido, éste solo volteó a ver suplicante al resto de los Cullen que estaban detrás suyo.

Sé fuerte, hay humanos, no te descontroles, eran las palabras que mentalmente Jasper se repetía una y otra vez, cuando por fin se sintió más o menos seguro que no se tiraría encima de Emmett por haberlo traído al infierno, levantó la cabeza y mostro increíblemente la mejor de sus sonrisas, tan convincente que bien hubiese podido competir con una de Edward - ¿y qué vamos a bailar? – preguntó en un tono falsamente alegre, pero la chica de cabellos de fuego, no pensaba, no razonaba y simplemente se preguntaba como serian los hijos de ambos cuando finalmente se casaran. Edward se limito a sonreír, el plan de Jasper no era tan descabellado, cuanto antes pasara todo, más rápido saldrían de todo el embrollo, apresuradamente le susurro a Carlisle, quien como miembro prácticamente neutral les comunico a los demás el plan de Jasper.

Bueno, queremos hacer esto sin mal entendidos – continuó hablando el Dj una vez que Jasper desapareció acompañado de la afortunada chica con ésta prensada del brazo – La suma base será de 25$ y la máxima de 700$ - continuó – que tal si seguimos con éste chico de aquí – dijo mientras le hacía señas a Jacob que pasara – yo doy 400$ - esa fue la primera oferta, pasaron apenas unos 2 minutos cuando Jacob fue vendido a la mejor postora por la suma cumbre, de ahí le siguieron Jared con 500$, Paul con 550$ salvándose por poco que los travestis se apoderaran de él, Embry y Quil obtuvieron 325$ y 350$ respectivamente – Ok, ¿quién da más de 575$? – preguntaba insistentemente – A la una, a las dos, ¡vendido a la chica de sexy vestimenta! fiu fiu – dijo el Dj dándole unas palmadas a Tony, indicándole que bajara al encuentro de la chica – creo que muchas no han participado esperando a alguno de los tres que nos quedan aquí atrás ¿no es cierto? – el grito afirmativo no se hizo esperar – ok, que tal uno de nuestros raperos favoritos – a duras penas menciono las palabras - ¡YO DOY 600$! ¡YO LOS 700 $! – el Dj se echo a reír, la cara de terror de Carlisle no era para menos, acababa de ser adquirido por la misma chica que hacia momentos atrás le había hecho desear haber muerto cuando le correspondía, hacia muchos siglos atrás.

En lo que llevaban de conocerse, Edward jamás había visto a Carlisle más desesperado de lo que lo había visto en esa noche, cuando la chica que lo adquirió subió al escenario y prácticamente se vio obligada a arrastrarlo, la mirada de súplica de Carlisle lo marcaría por la eternidad, no pudo evitar sonreír con Emmett que simplemente no disimulaba en lo absoluto lo gracioso que le parecía la situación de Carlisle – ¿qué tal el chico de cabellos broncíneos? – la sonrisa de Edward desapareció en seco, el Dj acababa de consultar al público, y todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de sus compradoras, no le gustaban en lo más mínimo – ¿quién da…? – la pregunta del Dj quedo inconclusa, una chica de cabellos de oro, cuerpo de infarto, sonrisa de reina y ojos de seductora, alzó la mano como si fuese justo ese momento el que hubiese estado esperando toda la noche – 700$ - dijo y sin más preámbulos se dirigió directamente al escenario ante la atenta mirada de todos y como si conociese a Edward de toda la vida, lo abrazo, la chica dio un respingo ante el frío contacto y aunque le pareció que abrazaba a una fría piedra, atribuyo que todo se debía a las excelentes condiciones físicas de su nueva adquisición, pensó en besarle, pero la distancia abismal que Edward había impuesto, la hizo desistir y conformarse con el pinche abrazó, ya habría más tiempo para ello, lo del matrimonio la tenia sin cuidado, un papacito como el que tenía en frente, no se le podía escapar.

Bueno por último, pero no menos deseable ¿o me equivoco? – continuó el Dj y efectivamente Emmett obviamente no le era en absoluto indiferente a las mujeres presentes – Papi, por ti daría más de 700$ - grito una mujer al fondo, Emmett como siempre tan efusivo y seductor, hacía señas pidiendo más y con un meneíto de cintura imitando nuevamente a Less Grossman hacía gritar eufóricamente a las chicas, Jasper y Edward se miraron queriendo poner los ojos en blanco antes las estupideces de su hermano – definitivamente Emmett es Emmett – sentenció Carlisle quien procuraba estar lo más alejado de la chica devoradora de hombres que había pagado por él – vendido a la chica de tan…atractivo escote – termino como pudo de decir el Dj, porque la chica que venía a buscar a Emmett se veía de armas tomar.

Un remix de fondo de Black Eyes Peas, se escucho, al tiempo que el Dj anunciaba el inicio del baile que todas las afortunadas esperaban, Emmett le hizo una seña a Chris que recogiera el dinero y le informo que todos lo esperaran afuera, confiaban ciegamente en que el plan de Jasper, de escabullirse uno a uno durante la canción, era la mejor manera para desaparecer lo más disimuladamente posible de aquel lugar.

A Jasper le toco turnarse con todo el grupo de chicas, Carlisle realmente temía que la mujer que tenía delante bailándole cometiera una locura como quitarse el top o algo así, Edward mantuvo una distancia prudente evitando el mínimo contacto con la chica de cabellos de oro, al tiempo que se reía porque en verdad Carlisle no estaba muy lejos de la realidad con respecto a la chica despampanante, la chica seductora de Emmett parecía que estaba bailando para un video de Snoop Dogg o de 50 Centavos (50 Cents), pero a éste no parecía importarle. El resto no tuvieron mayores dificultades con sus respectivas parejas de baile, una que otra manita fuera de lugar pero dentro de lo soportable, cuando el remix estaba en su mejor punto, poco a poco se fueron escabullendo y cuando las ilusas chicas reaccionaron ya habían perdido a sus magníficos ejemplares en la multitud.

* * *

**N/A: Creanme que por los Cullen me quedó pobre...XD, pero los compró a todos ¿a poco no?. Espero les haya gustado. Ya viene el cap final y bueno el epílogo...:)**

**Cuidense**

**Se les Quiere un Mundo**

**PD: Hey ya vienen las grabaciones de Amanecer...AAAAHHH! que emotion...:D, ¿que opinan de Mckenzie como Nessi?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

**

* * *

**

...

El resto no tuvieron mayores dificultades con sus respectivas parejas de baile, una que otra manita fuera de lugar pero dentro de lo soportable, cuando el remix estaba en su mejor punto, poco a poco se fueron escabullendo y cuando las ilusas chicas reaccionaron ya habían perdido a sus magníficos ejemplares en la multitud.

...

**Capítulo XIX**

**Fin**

Media hora después se encontraban nuevamente en el edificio abandonado – Hermano, gracias por todo – despidió Emmett a Chris cuando el helicóptero empezaba a descender para recogerlos – toma, esto es de ustedes – le dijo Chris dándole el dinero que habían recogido de la muy exitosa subasta a Emmett – quédatelo – contesto Edward acercándose a ambos, Emmett estuvo de acuerdo, se terminó de despedir de Chris y de Tony, y junto con los demás quienes se despidieron con un gesto de mano, se dirigieron al helicóptero – sé que fuiste tú el que nos metió en todo el lío de la subasta – Chris palideció, no supo qué hacer ni que decir – créeme que tiene sus razones – intervino Tony excusando a su amigo – lo sé - contestó tranquilamente Edward – necesita el dinero, Jal, su novia, necesita tratamiento – explico Tony, Chris mientras escuchaba atentamente pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna – te prometo que Jal se recuperara – Chris no entendía el por qué, pero realmente creía las palabras de Edward, sabía que de algún modo lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de Edward era cierto. Edward se aseguraría que por medio de algún donativo generoso de un buen samaritano, Jal recibiera todo lo necesario para su recuperación. Sin más se despidió de Tony y de Chris, y se dirigió rumbo al helicóptero – ¿ya no tienes ninguna otra sorpresa, Emmett? – preguntó Edward nada más sentarse – su hermano sentado en la parte de adelante, negó con la cabeza – ya no tengo nada que ocultar, soy un libro abierto para ti Eddy – dijo chistosamente Emmett volteando a verle, provocando la risa de todos, el comentario de Emmett logro aligerar un poco el ambiente – Mike, ¿crees que podrías abrir un poco la ventanilla? – preguntó Jasper al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con Paul, una vez más el soportar el olor de una especie y de la otra era una tarea ardua por mantener sus instintos básicos en control.

Era cierto, no eran los mejores amigos, nada distaba más de la realidad, pero por el caprichoso destino ahí estaban, intentado mantenerse alejados y encontrándose en las situaciones más inesperadas, sin duda Bella Swan no tenía el menor atisbo de lo que provocaría mudándose a un pequeño pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, la unión de dos especies tan sobrenaturales, ancestrales y míticas como lo eran los vampiros y lobos.

-000-

Bella se revolvía en la cama, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aún recordaba las palabras de Alice y no podía evitar estremecerse. Una vez que Ángela y Jessica se habían marchado, había acorralado a Alice con preguntas que ésta se negaba a contestar, ella sabía perfectamente que su pequeña amiga le ocultaba algo y estaba más que segura que tenía que ver con la visión que había tenido.

Cuando por fin logro convencerla, se arrepintió inmediatamente _Emmett ha secuestrado a Edward,_ al escuchar aquello sintió marearse, una vez que Alice se decidió a compartir con ella la poca información de la que disponía, sintió que literalmente sus piernas se habían vuelto de plomo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, no es que desconfiase de Edward, en lo absoluto, pero el que Edward estuviese a expensas de Emmett, la sola idea hacía que volviese a estremecerse y a revolverse incómoda en la cama, que de pronto le parecía de clavos o espinas. Alice la había dejado aproximadamente hacia ya dos horas, prometiéndole que la mantendría al tanto de todo, pero por más que Alice, Esme e incluso la misma Rosalie le habían prometido que no ocurriría nada, que más bien era una cuestión de venganza hacia Emmett por meterse en los planes de Alice, que Edward no corría ningún tipo de peligro y que era absurdo que se preocupara, no podía evitar sentirse desesperada, quería a Edward ahí, lo quería justo ahora.

Dormir era absurdo, hacia sólo media hora se había levantado sudando y faltó poco para que gritara por el sueño o más bien pesadilla que había tenido: se encontraba vestida de blanco del brazo de Charlie, estaban en la marcha hacia el altar, podía escuchar la clásica melodía nupcial y ahí lo veía, a Edward de espaldas, pero justo cuando se colocaba al lado de él y volteaba a verle, simplemente ya no estaba, en ese momento aparecía Emmett diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero que había perdido a Edward en los boques de Alaska y que a esas alturas seguramente se encontraba con Tanya, pero que no se preocupara que siempre le quedaba el chico Newton y sacaba a Mike de no sabía dónde ¿no es un buen chico?, le decía al tiempo que lo colocaba al lado suyo, y se iniciaba nuevamente la ceremonia, sin ella poder hablar o siquiera correr. Prefirió distraer su mente en algo más agradable que alejara de su mente las vividas imágenes de hacía poco, se bajó de la cama, se puso unas pantuflas y bajó lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la cocina, permaneció un rato jugando con el vaso de agua que se había servido, más que por sed, por tener algo en lo que entretenerse, un brillo le dio directo en los ojos, y ahí lo vio de nuevo, el anillo con la llamativa piedra preciosa en su dedo anular, por un motivo desconocido se sintió aliviada, se sentía cerca de Edward, Él no desaparecería como en su sueño, Él era tan real como el anillo que observaba, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y subió a su habitación.

Casi pegó un grito cuando un Edward sonriente le salió detrás de la puerta justo cuando ella la abrió, si no hubiese sido porque le tapo la boca con sus níveos dedos, seguramente Charlie se habría levantado con escopeta en mano y hubiese irrumpido en su habitación – Oh, Edward – fue lo único que Bella pudo decir antes de lanzarse a sus brazos – temía que no volvieras y entonces me hubiese tenido que casar con Mike – Edward parpadeo varias veces ante las palabras incoherentes que su atolondrada Bella le acaba de decir, no supo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír – lamento haberte preocupado – fue lo único que contesto Edward, tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cama, la envolvió dulcemente en su gruesa frazada y la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras al oído la arrullaba con su nana. Bella suspiró casi por inercia – no te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que llegue tu madre – Bella dio un respingo ante las palabras de Edward y se incorporó solo un poco para verle a la cara – creí que llegaría hasta después de mediodía – Edward le acaricio la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo que era visible aún en la oscuridad – digamos que para Alice Cullen, no existe la palabra No ni Imposible – Bella solo sonrío y se acomodo de nuevo, pegándose lo más que pudo a Edward – tienes que dormir un poco, estarás agotada – repuso Edward al notar la reticencia de Bella a dormir – no me iré Bella, a partir de mañana a donde yo vaya tú irás conmigo – dijo Edward intentado de esa forma calmar a su futura esposa – seremos uno – agregó – no es necesario un anillo o una ceremonia para afirmar eso – concluyó Edward a modo de afirmación más que de pregunta.

A Bella le encanto oír eso, porque era totalmente cierto, se aferró fuertemente al sweater de Edward e inspiró lo más que pudo, intentado grabarse aún más su aroma y tratando de llevárselo aún en sus sueños – hasta luego Sra. Cullen, estaré esperándote en el altar – Bella sonrió estaba más en los brazos de Morfeo que en el mundo de los vivos, pero aún en ese estado las palabras de Edward le hacían hincharse de felicidad, quiso escuchar lo que había dicho pero no pudo, pequeños trozos llegaron a su semiinconsciencia "claro, si me sigues prefiriendo a mí…Newton", no pudo comprender más y se rindió.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa – Te Amo, Isabella Swan, Mi Bella – le susurro al oído, acomodándole un par de mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro y allí permaneció estático como una estatua, mientras se deleitaba viendo a Bella dormir.

No había otra realidad, siempre tuvo que ser así, estaba escrito, el destino de algún modo había sido benevolente con ellos, ni el tiempo ni el espacio ni sus mundos habían podido vencer 100 años de espera y ahí se encontraban, como las dos perfectas piezas de un puzzle haciéndose uno solo…Edward y Bella.

_FIN_

_

* * *

_**Auuu... ¡el fin!...snif snif...:S...bueno se preguntaran que hago por aquí hoy...mmm bueno quizás no se lo preguntaron pero bueno el caso es que _HOY ESTOY DE CUMPLE_...así que como ando toda feliz decidí poner fin a la espera...jejeje.**

**Espero les haya gustado me encanto escribir esta parte...:D, tan dindo Edward**

**Hey recuerden que falta el epílogo, es algo largo, aproximadamente 7 páginas de word, así que, lo divido en dos?, me dicen...;)**

**Irina (irina0687 hotmail . com)-sin espacios-**

**PD: LES QUIEROOOO!, jjajaja, es que toda esta semana la felicidad se me derrama hasta por los poros...:Djejejeje, un besotote, gracias a toda aquella personita que comenta (sky que en los últimos caps has estado pendiente y tmb a ti Flexer por estar ahí desde el principio), y por supuesto como olvidarme de los lectores fantasmas...:D, gracias tmb a ustedes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya es de conocimiento público no me pertenecen en absoluto, son fiel y única creación de Meyer.**

_"Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**_Parte I - Venganzas_**

Ok, ese era el último de los chicos – anunció Emmett, cuando dejaron a Ben en la puerta de su casa – sí, tienes razón, lo que me recuerda – continuó Jasper, lo siguiente que se oyó en el interior del jeep fue un ruido fuerte y seco – Chicos, chicos, dejen eso para cuando lleguemos a casa – les habló Carlisle cansinamente, al tiempo que guardaba rápidamente algo que parecía una mini-filmadora en su bolsillo.

Jasper le había dado un sonoro golpe a Emmett – Auch, calma, calma – refunfuño Emmett sobándose la cabeza - ¿calma? Tienes suerte que no hayamos dejado que los perros te descuartizaran – le advirtió Edward con un tono ácido en su voz – es cierto, creo que aún estamos a tiempo – sonrió malévolamente Jasper – no te precipites, creo que conocemos a dos personas que son más que capases de hacer un mejor trabajo que los lobos – intervino nuevamente Edward, intercambiando miradas con Jasper, porque ambos sabían que nadie podría torturar más a Emmett que ellas, Emmett se limito a tragar en seco.

Déjame aquí – pidió Edward – no se supone que deberías esperar a la luna de miel – dijo Emmett al tiempo que subía y bajaba las cejas insinuantemente – Oh cállate, y ni creas que todo lo que pasé esta noche, va a quedar así – Emmett bajo la cabeza – lo único que quería era que te divirtieras, lo hice porque te quiero hermano y quería que tu despedida de soltero fuese inolvidable – dijo Emmett aún con la cabeza gacha como niño regañado – la próxima vez que tengas buenas intenciones hacia mí, mejor resérvatelas – fue lo único que le contestó Edward antes de desaparecer en dirección a la casa Swan.

El silencio sepulcral en la enorme casa de los Cullen, fue lo único que recibió a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett – ¿puedo quedarme en el auto? – preguntó quedamente Emmett a Carlisle, éste se limito a mover la cabeza dándole una negativa – sé hombre y afronta las consecuencias – le dijo socarronamente Jasper – no soy hombe, soy niño – dijo Emmett imitando el habla de un niño pequeño al tiempo que hacía un puchero que sin duda era producto de años de aprendizaje al ver a Alice realizarlo una y otra vez.

Jasper se adentro presurosamente en la casa, seguido de Carlisle y de un Emmett no muy convencido y temeroso. Solo entrar, Jasper se fue directo a donde estaba Alice, si bien no era que fuesen muy expresivos pero las intensas miradas que intercambiaban cuando se hallaron uno en frente del otro, valían más que cualquier otro gesto que se hubiesen dado – sobreviví – fue lo único que contestó Jasper, una vez que Alice vio a Emmett amenazadoramente justo cuando entraba por la puerta y devolvía la mirada a su esposo de forma inquisitiva.

Hola, ¿cómo esta mi hermana favorita? - pregunto Emmett juguetonamente pero con cautela procurando mantener una distancia prudente, por si tuviese que darse a la fuga – ahora que lo preguntas – contestó Alice con un brillo de malignidad que hizo a Emmett retroceder un par de pasos – mejor, teniendo a Jasper a mi lado y de una pieza – dijo esto último con su cantarina voz pero con un trasfondo amenazante – por cierto, Rosalie, te espera arriba – continuo – Ro… ¿Rose? – preguntó temblorosamente Emmett – sí, tu Rose, te espera arriba, está bastante impaciente, tiene horas esperándote – le afirmo Alice, Emmett se acerco a Carlisle le dio un abrazo que duró más de lo usual – fue un placer haber tenido un padre como tú – dijo Emmett dejando salir unos fingidos sollozos – Emmett, tenías que haber pensado en todo esto cuando lo planeaste – dijo a modo de consuelo Carlisle palmeándole la espalda.

Se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Esme – Oh, gracias al cielo, han regresado – dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras, Emmett se hizo a un lado, dejando que Esme se acercara a Carlisle – ¿estás de una pieza? – preguntó algo divertida Esme – por poco, pero aquí estoy – contestó fundiéndose en un reconfortante abrazo al tiempo que Esme le depositaba un casto beso en la comisura de los labios – será mejor que subas, Rosalie se puede decir que esta …impaciente – dijo Esme dirigiéndose a Emmett – si, ya voy – contestó Emmett, subiendo las escaleras con tan poco ánimo que Jasper llego a sentir un poco de pena, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para mandarle suficientes oleadas de tranquilidad para ayudarlo un poco.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Rose, prefirió tocar la puerta, no hubo respuesta, se adentró y cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, casi le da un infarto, Rose se encontraba recostada boca abajo en la cama, jugando con los pies y releyendo una revista, vestida con un conjunto de infarto, justo con el que había engañado a Bella haciéndole creer que era su regalo de bodas – Hola, Amor – dijo Emmett temeroso – Hola Mi Oso Juguetón – contestó Rose haciéndose la sorprendida quien desde que Emmett había entrado se había hecho la desentendida, Emmett no supo cómo interpretar la actitud y el tono seductor de su esposa, pero por algún motivo su instinto le decía que aún estaba a tiempo y que huyera lo más rápido y lejos posible.

* * *

**N/A: Hola de nuevo mi gente bella, lamento mucho haberme tardado, de verás lo lamento, pero bueno aquí les dejo la primera parte del epilogo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Les Quiero un mundo**

**Irina**

_**PD**: esten pendientes espero publicar una historia cortita para la sig semana...;), porfis apoyenme, vale...:D_


End file.
